Piercing chill
by AmourFaith
Summary: Mary and Jason started off on the wrong foot. Since the day he scared her in the alley, she has been scared of him, but yet attracted to him. Finally Mary let her feelings lead her to accept Jason into her life. But little did she know that Jason and her father were hiding a big secret that can change her life forever. . .
1. 1 Mesmerizing eyes

**1. Mesmerizing eyes.**

Nine o'clock at night, I was walking home from work, the cold air of winter whistling in my ear causing me to cover my ears with my scarf. Like any other work night, I was walking in a deserted street, with a forest on my left side and houses on my right. It was really quiet with most houses dark from not having light.

I felt a cold chill go through me when the wind passed by me. I wrapped my jacket a bit more around my body to send away the cold chills of the wind. I felt like someone was watching me, but I brushed it off. I always scare myself when it is dark outside.

I suddenly heard a _WOOSH_ sound. I hoped it was not a predator or a thug or something much more terrifying. I looked to my left but no one was there and then my right, no one was there either. I breathed out shakily and picked up my pace. I could still feel like I was as being watched. I kept on looking to my left, right and behind me. The feeling of being watched made me uneasy.

_OK Mary-Kate, calm do—_. I didn't get to finish my comfort speech because I felt two strong arms pulling me off the ground and pinning my back against a barky tree that was nearby. I closed my eyes and screamed, but my mouth was quickly covered by a strong hand.

I opened my eyes slowly, scared of what I will see. I met a pair of red eyes that belonged to the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. Ignoring that he might kill me or God knows what, he really was good-looking.

_What am I thinking?_

He looked like he was the same age as me, but man, he looked really scary.

"Don't scream." He hissed on my neck, his chilly breath sending shivers down my back. He removed his hand from my mouth and pressed both hands against my shoulders really hard, causing my eyes to sting with tears. _What does he want from me? _I asked myself. _Is my life going to end now? I don't want to die yet. God please help me._ I closed my eyes to blink the tears away from my eyes. They flowed from my eyes, running gently down my cheek. This was the end of Mary-Kate; I thought closing my eyes preparing for the worst.

His grip on my shoulders started to loosen a bit. I opened my eyes and met his eyes again. I couldn't look away; they were so mesmerizing. He looked deeply into my eyes and his angry, grumpy expression changed to a sad expression. He quickly let go off me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said moving away with his hands raised as if I'm a monster he was trying to run from or something. I just stood there crying, I was totally scared. I watched him as he sat down on a rock nearby. He buried his face in his hands and started mumbling something like, why can't I control myself? Why am I a monster?

I wiped my tears away and walked to the boy. There is something about him that was drawing me to him. I knew it was a bad idea to go to him, but something was telling me to. As I got closer to him, I saw that his hands were pale and I could see a blue vein through his skin. Wow! Maybe it is the moonlight shining on them, or just my eyes. I don't know.

"Are you OK?" I said sitting next to him, still feeling scared.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his shoulder. He flinched a bit and looked at me. I quickly let go of his shoulder and gazed into his eyes which I recognised have turned into a deep blue colour. How did he do that? My heart beat picked up again. I could hear it in my ears. I moved away from him a bit, trying to keep some distance.

"I'm sorry. I-uh-didn't mean to scare you." He said with an apologetic expression, still looking in my eyes deeply.

"It's fine". Even though he scared me I felt like I had to forgive him. I could feel my heart beat slowing down a little, but I could still hear it beating loud against my rib cage.

"Thanks. Can we start over?" he said looking at me waiting for an answer.

I got captured by his eyes. They are really mesmerizing. I felt myself leaning towards him. I don't know why, but his eyes drew me in. I suddenly snapped out of it. I quickly looked down at my hands.

"Sure" I said unsure of myself.

"Hi, I'm Jason, what's your name?"

"I'm Mary-Kate. Many people call me Mary." I said smiling a little.

"That's a really nice name for a beautiful girl like you." He said smiling showing his sparkly white teeth. I felt my cheeks heating up. I quickly looked down again, my hands were shaking really bad. I quickly hid them in the pockets of my jacket.

"So where are you going at this time of the night?" He paused, but didn't wait for me to answer. "There are so many things out there that can hurt you". He said with a serious phrase.

Yes, those things like you!

"Oh, I'm going home, I just finished work. So yeah…." I said looking down again. I couldn't look in his eyes. I will get lost into them again and forget why I am even here.

"Right, Fair enough." He commented.

My bag vibrated which made me flinch. I quickly opened it and took my phone out. I saw that I had a new text message and it was from my mum. I haven't arrived home the time I was supposed to. I replied quickly that I was coming and I just had to go into some shops to find something. I don't know why I lied about what I was doing or where I was. I just felt like I couldn't tell her about Jason, or that I got attacked just a few minutes ago.

"um-Jason?" he looked at me. "I have to go home now, bye." I stood up picking my bag up really fast. I swung it over my right shoulder and tried to cover myself a bit more with my jacket, while walking towards my street.

"Wait!" I heard his soft, angelic voice calling behind me. I looked back and saw Jason looking at me. He walked towards me and stopped just close enough that I could feel his breath hitting my face. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. But I hope soon." I said looking in his eyes and smiling a bit. Wow, that was lame. I hope soon? Who says such a thing to someone who just scared the shiz out of them a few minutes ago? I took a huge breath. It was like he was taking my breath away.

He smiled "Do you want me to walk you home? I wouldn't like anyone to hurt a beautiful girl like you."

That was the sweetest thing a boy has ever said to me. Wait, he probably says the same thing to every girl he meets or scare I should say. He _does_ look like a player. I heard Jason chuckle. _Did I say that out loud?_ Anyway, who cares, I could feel my cheeks hitting up, even though the cold wind felt like it was slapping me across the face with its coldness.

"Sure, that will be great" I smiled back at him_, _I don't know why, but I trusted this boy even though he scared me like ten minutes ago. We started walking towards my street. It was only two blocks away from where we were.

"So what were _you_ doing out there? Creeping on me?" I said looking at him, with a smirk on my lips.

"Maybe." He smirked back at me. I laughed a bit at how funny he looked, but he was cute and creepy at the same time.

* * *

In a few minutes we were already standing on the foot path in front of my house. My neighbourhood was really quiet and it was the same as the other street where Jason found me, well actually scared me; mostly because the people weren't here, because they were on Christmas holidays.

"Well this is my house." I said turning my body towards Jason who was looking down at me.

"Oh" he says with a disappointed expression. "I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah, thank you for walking me home." I said smiling at him. I didn't know what to do, hug him? Shake hands?

"No problem" He said quickly. "Have a good night"

He waved a little as I started walking towards my house. He watched me, smiling. I opened the door and walked in. I sighed, _what a day,_ I thought closing the door behind me. A smiled formed on my lips.

"Oh, what happened?" I looked up and saw my mum looking at me with a curious face. I tried to look serious but I just couldn't. A smile crept on my lips again.

"Nothing" I said walking past her.

"Oh tell me, tell me!" she pleaded. My mum acts like a teenager sometimes but she is a really great mum. Her shoulder length dark hair bounced against her shoulders.

"It's nothing mum, I had a good day at work and I am really tired from all the laughing" I said pretending to look tired.

"Ugh, Fine then, Good night honey" my mum said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, same to you. I love you mum" I said going up the stairs.

"I love you too" she shouted from downstairs.

My mum is a bit shorter than me. She always told me that I took after my father. My father is much taller than my mother and taller than me as well.

I rushed into my room; it was now nine-thirty pm. I got changed into my pink, pig printed pyjamas. My dad got me these pyjamas for my sixteenth birthday last year, it was actually one of the best birthdays I have ever had. I didn't have any people coming to my house to celebrate with me; I just celebrated it with my mum and dad. We went for dinner and when we got back they gave me presents. As I said dad got me pyjamas and mum got me a dress and a few novels that I wanted.

Anyway, I brushed my teeth until I felt comfortable that they were clean. I finished and went in my room to get my school bag ready for tomorrow.

I went to bed; I was soon embraced by the softness of the cotton sheets on my bed but, I slept not so peacefully; well I think it wasn't peacefully since the scene of what happened earlier haunted me to my sleep.

Even though he is beautiful, I still felt very scared of him.

**I started writing this story a long time ago, but I did something I wasn't suppose to and wasn't right. So I am going to try and rewrite this story in an amazing and original way. I hope you enjoy.**

**Please feel free to send me feedback on what you think of the story.**

**there might be a few grammar errors here and there...Just let me know. That will be great!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Faith xx**


	2. 2 Wicked smile

**2. Wicked smile**

I was dreaming about meeting Hugh Jackman when I was awaken by my alarm clock ringing. I tried to block it out by covering my ears but it didn't work. I pulled my bed covers over my head, but still it didn't work. I heard my door opening and someone walking towards my bed. The ringing of the alarm stopped. Someone pulled the covers off me, leaving me shivering from the cold air that tickled its way up my body.

"Wake up, honey. It's time for school." I heard my mum's soft voice calling from the other side of the room. Suddenly bright light illuminated in my room causing me to close my eyes. My mum was opening the curtains in my room. I could see by the way the sun shone, that it wasn't going to last the day.

"Get ready and come down for breakfast." My mum said walking towards the door and closing it behind her.

I groaned and dragged myself to the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of myself on the mirror. My caramel skin looked patched, with dark circles under my eyes. I looked terrible; my body felt sore. I turned on the warm water and hoped that it would wash away what had happened yesterday. No, I haven't forgotten. I don't know why I did what I did yesterday. I perfectly remember him attacking me, but I felt something pulling me towards him.

I quickly threw on some jeans, a pair of black ugg boots and a long-sleeved shirt. I could feel my shoulders throbbing where he grabbed me, even the warm water didn't ease the pain. I was beginning to wonder why I even agreed to let him walk me home. I'm so stupid! What if he starts stalking me? Sigh.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I got welcomed by the delicious aroma of pancakes that my mum was making.

"Mhmm" I hummed replying to the aroma that went straight through my nostrils, making my mouth water.

"Oh good morning sweetheart, I made you your favourite breakfast." my mother said smiling, placing a plate full of pancakes on the bench. I smiled in return.

I sat on a chair looking hungrily at the pancakes in front of me. They were a lot of pancakes, but I didn't eat last night, so I was really hungry.

"Eat up, you have school in a few minutes" my mum said placing her apron on the bench next to me. "I will go and get changed and I will drop you off at school." She walked towards the stairs, leaving a trail of _Eternity, _her favourite perfume by Calvin Klein that she wears all the time.

I dug into my pancakes using a fork. There was something missing; Maple syrup! I got some syrup from the food cupboard. I poured some on my pancakes. I started eating again and as soon as the pancake piece with syrup land on my tongue, it melted against my tongue, letting all the sweet juice surround my mouth. It felt like I hadn't eaten for years. Well not really, but you can understand how hungry I was. I swallowed the piece of pancake and went for another one. In a few minutes the plate of pancakes was gone. I washed my plate and placed it next to the other dishes to dry.

"I'm ready mum!" I shouted as I swung my school bag over my left shoulder.

"Okay honey, I am coming. Wait by the car" my mum shouted back.

I grabbed my black jacket on my way to my mum's car. I heard the door open and I saw mum closing the door behind her. You are probably wondering where my dad is. My dad is a chef and he travels around the world cooking for celebrities, amazing right? Not really, well for me, because I miss him all the time when he is away. I haven't seen him for three straight months!

"You got everything?" my mum said throwing her purple jacket on as she walked down the stairs on the porch towards me.

"Yup" I replied with a smile.

* * *

I had completely forgotten about what happened last night until Tina mentioned the bruises on my shoulders. How did she notice? I tried my best to cover them up with foundation this morning. I quickly lied that I had carried boxes on my shoulders at work. She didn't look so convinced but didn't push it.

It was lunch time and we were in the cafeteria. I don't even know how the morning went by so fast. Theories about why Jason attacked me last night occupied my brain. I couldn't shake the feeling away. I do not know why I lied to Tina. She is my best friend and we tell each other everything.

Tina waved her fingers in front of my face pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, earth to Mary?"

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said. did you hear?" she said smiling really big.

"About what?"

"A new guy came to this school." She said bouncing up and down in her sit, like a fan girl going to meet her favourite superstar/dream boy. Her long wavy red hair bounced against her shoulders, making her look like a small child.

Unlike me, Tina has a flawless skin. There is no acne present on her face. Her heart-shaped face suit her very well, making her look like an angel. She is tall and has long legs that any guy would die for. Whereas I am a bit shorter than Tina, with dark hair that goes down just below my shoulders and chubby cheeks; short legs that no guy would like.

"And guess what?" Tina asked pulling me out of my thoughts, again.

"What?" I said trying my best to smile. To be honest I wasn't really interested in boys at the moment. All that was on my mind was what happened yesterday. I couldn't shake it out of my head.

"He is from Canada!" Tina shrieked in her seat. Her dark-green bizarre eyes sparkling like a field of grass on a sunny day. "And you know how yummy-some Canadian boys are."

Tina says the weirdest things, but that's why I love her. She makes me laugh. I really wanted to smile and gossip with her about boys, but my mind wasn't in the game. She must have noticed how unfocused I was, because she said. "Are you okay, babe?"

I tried to smile, but my head was throbbing. I didn't know where this sudden sensation came from. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I don't feel so well." I said grabbing my jacket from the table and pushing away my tray, which had a half-eaten sandwich on it. I tried to stand up, but dizziness flooded through me. I grabbed the edge of the chair to steady myself and Tina was by my side in a second. I felt like all of my energy was being taken away from me.

"Sit down and put your head between your knees." Tina's voice was a little hard to hear, but I managed to catch a few words and did what she told me to do.

After a few minutes I was feeling better, but I still felt the need to throw up. I stood up again and this time I succeeded with the help of Tina. She helped me put my jacket on. We started walking towards the exit door when the door opened and someone entered. I felt a chill go through me. No, it can't be. Even though I couldn't see who it was clearly, I knew it was him.

I looked up and met his deep, piercing blue eyes. He smiled a wicked smile that sent more chills down my spine. I felt light-headed and my vision became blurry. It was like the air in the cafeteria suddenly became too thick to breathe in. The room started swaying in front of me and I could feel Tina shaking me and calling my name. Her voice was fading away. I tried to hold on to it but it was too hard. I couldn't keep my eyes open any more.

My eye lids became heavy, and everything went black.

**Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it is a bit short, but please feel free to send me feedback.**

**There is probably grammar mistakes here and there, but I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Faith xx**


	3. 3 He is dreamy

**3. He is dreamy.**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The light above shone really bright, making me regret opening my eyes. The walls were white and very bright. A weak sunlight shone through the window on my left.

I was lying on an uncomfortable bed, with a mattress that had springs digging into my skin. At my left, there was a brown chair in the corner and a table next to the bed with red roses, water and a packet of painkillers, on top of it.

I've been here before, when Joanne, from my English class was sick.

I sat up on the bed to take in more of my surrounding. I could see the Amoriss Mountains that looked small from a distance through the window.

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice said from the right, where the entrance is.

I quickly looked to the door. Miss Turner, the school nurse, walked towards me. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a light blue blouse. Her dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, showing more of her round face. She was in her early thirties and as far as I know she wasn't married yet.

Don't ask me how I know all of this.

She walked towards me and placed her warm hand on my head. "How are you feeling?"

I still felt a little dizzy, but the need to throw up was gone. "I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want to stay in here. I wanted to go home. What happened again that led me in here?

Oh I remember. I was feeling sick during lunch time.

How long have I been in here though?

"You have been out for about an hour." Miss Turner said, as if she read my mind.

What? One hour? That is a long time. I have never fainted before in my life. This is really new to me. _What is happening to me?_ I didn't want to think of some possibilities about why that happened.

Maybe I'm getting a cold or maybe I have low iron. No, my iron can't be the reason. All these possibilities that I was making up made my head spin. I decided to lie back down on the bed. This time I didn't feel the springs digging into my skin.

"Did Tina bring me here?" I asked placing my hand on my forehead. Miss Turner looked down at me with her grey-caring eyes as she walked to the other side of the bed.

"Oh yes, she left though, to go to class. But your boyfriend stayed." Miss Turner smiled, scrapping some dried flower petals off the table.

"My boyfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. What was his name again?" Mrs Turner said tapping her shin. "Ah, his name is Jason." She continued while pouring some water into the glass on the table.

"What!" I said, sitting up on the bed. "He is not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed he is your boyfriend, since he is the one who carried you here."

What? Jason carried me? I remember his wicked smile before I fainted. How could he have possibly carried me here? _Maybe it's a different Jason,_ I said to myself to not believe it was Jason from last night. I would do anything to be far away from him.

* * *

After an hour or so of waiting, Miss Turner finally allowed me to go home when my mum arrived.

"Aw sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mum said pushing some hair out of my face with a worried expression.

"I'm fine now." I said smiling at her.

"Ok then, let's go." Mum said helping me up. "Thank you Miss Turner."

"No problem Jane. Take care." Miss Turner said smiling.

Before we walked out of the sickbay I poked my head through the door to check both sides for Jason.

"What are you doing?" Mum asked looking at me weirdly.

"Nothing." I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Whatever, come on lets go." Mum pulled me towards the exit doors.

I was so glad that Jason wasn't in sight. The whole time I feared that if he was the one who carried me here, he would walk in anytime and I have no idea what I would have done.

* * *

The next day when I arrived at school, the first thing I did was to look for Tina. I saw her taking some books from her locker.

"Tina!" I called out to her from the other end of the hallway.

"Mary!" She said waving at me.

I ran towards her. I don't know why I shouted from the other end of the hallway for her attention. I would have just waited until I was close to her. I guess my anxiety was making me do very weird things.

"How are you feeling babe?" Tina asked giving me a hug.

"I'm doing fine."

"You know you scared me! You just fell in front of my face, and I didn't even know what to do. And when I went to the sickbay to check on you, the nurse told me you already went home. How come you didn't call me, or text me at least?" Tina finished breathing heavy from the monologue she just performed.

"I'm sorry." I said pouting my lips.

"It's fine. As long as you're fine I'm happy with that."

I smiled at her and then I remembered the reason why I wanted to see her so early.

"Oh! What happened yesterday after I fainted?" I asked Tina and waited impatiently for her answer.

"You collapsed and Mr yummy-some caught you before you hit the ground." Tina winked at me with a smirk on her face. She closed her locker and we started walking towards mine.

"Mr yummy-some?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. The guy I told you about yesterday during lunch." I tried to think back to yesterday as I entered my locker combination.

"Oh yes, I remember. The guy you said is from Canada or something like that?" I asked remembering.

"Yes!" Tina said smiling really big. "Speaking of which, there he is."

I turned around to look where she was pointing. I saw a boy with dark hair, styled in the most beautiful way I have ever seen. It was long in the front but wavy towards the right and looked shorter at the back. It suited him very well unlike other guys that I have seen with a similar hairstyle. How come I didn't notice this the night he attacked me?

He was walking towards us. I got really nervous. Why?

With every step he took, I became more nervous. I hoped that he wouldn't come where I was. I watched as he lifted his head from the ground and locked his eyes with mine. My heartbeat started beating fast. He got closer and closer and I could see a smile forming on his lips.

His front hair fell onto his forehead. He pushed it back to the position it was before. He looked like a model in his black jeans, and a black t-shirt that shaped his muscles very well. Everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Finally he stopped in front of me.

"It's good to see that you are doing better." Jason said smiling.

Huh? What was he talking about? I searched my mind for an answer but it was blank. I felt Tina nudge my shoulder. That's when everything came back rushing to me. OK, Mary-Kate, you've got to say something back. Think think think!

"Sorry, I–um. Thanks." I said finally looking away from his eyes. I looked at Tina and she was looking at me smirking.

"Well, I will see you later then." Jason said making me look up immediately.

"Oh, OK." I said a little disappointed. He waved at us as he continued walking the other way. I watched as he turned right on the corner just a few metres away from us. I sighed. It felt like I was holding my breath the whole time Jason was here.

"Oh! You totally like him." Tina said punching me playfully on my left shoulder.

"I do not!" I said looking back at my locker because I could feel my cheeks heating up. Tina just giggled and started typing on her phone.

I rummaged through my books until I found my Chemistry books. I closed my locker just when the warning bell rang.

"C'mon, let's go." Tina said pulling my hand.

Unfortunately Tina had Health and I had Chemistry. We parted our ways when we were at the end of the hallway.

I picked up my pace and arrived in my class just before the second bell went. Everyone was already in their sits but still chatting to their friends. I scanned the familiar faces in front of me until my eyes landed on a face that has haunted me for the past few days. There was Jason sitting at the back of the room.

When he saw me he smiled. I quickly looked down and sat at my usual sit in the second row. I could feel Jason looking at me.

"Morning class." Mr Bradley, the chemistry teacher said placing a handful of books on his table. A few people said morning back, including me.

Mr Bradley sighed, wiping sweat from the top of his brow with the back of his hand. He was a short and chubby man, with greying beard and hair. He was probably in his early fifties.

"Right. Shall we start?" He said writing 'Periodic table' on the whiteboard. "Today, we are going to look at the Periodic table."

_Yes! I love the Periodic table!_

"OK. Can someone tell me what period Lead is in?"

_I know this one! _I looked around and no one had their hand up.

"Anyone?" Mr Bradley asked a bit annoyed.

I raised my hand and said, "Period six, sir."

"Excellent!" Mr Bradley said smiling. "Since most of you don't know the Periodic table, I'm going to give each and every one of you a copy. So come and get one while I mark the roll."

Everyone shuffled towards Mr Bradley's desk. I joined the line and took my copy of the Periodic table. When I was walking back to my sit, I passed by Jason and got a chance to breath in his beautiful scent. He smelt of mint and lavender mixed together. I know it is a really weird combination, but trust me, it smelled amazing.

I quickly walked to my sit, to stop myself from falling because of nervousness. I sat down and watched Jason getting his own copy. Looking at him now, his skin didn't look as pale as it did the other night and I got another glimpse of his biceps. I wonder if he works out. I think he works out. I bit my lip. He must have abs!

Jason's head turned towards me and a smirk was on his lips. I quickly looked down at my desk. I have been caught looking at him. I looked up again and this time Jason was talking to Mr Bradley. I sighed.

* * *

The bell went, signalling the end of chemistry lesson and the start of break.

"OK everyone; don't forget to do your homework." Mr Bradley said on top of everyone's voices.

I piled my books on top of each other and walked towards the door.

"Oh, Mary-Kate can I talk to you and Jason." Mr Bradley said.

Am I in trouble? Why does he want to see Jason and me? Did he catch me stealing glances at Jason?

I walked to his desk, with Jason behind me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked looking at Mr Bradley confused.

"Oh, no." I sighed with relief. "I just thought since Jason is new and is probably behind, you could help him catch up with the work we already started."

"Um." I didn't know what to say. I looked at Jason and back at Mr Bradley. Should I say yes?

"You are the only student in the class that I know will be able to help Jason." Mr Bradley looked at me with a pleading expression on his face.

How can I say no when this old man really trust me to do this.

I heard myself agreeing to help Jason.

"I guess this is settled then. Thank you very much Mary-Kate." Mr Bradley said.

I smiled at him and walked out of the classroom.

"Wait, Mary-Kate." Jason called to me. I turned around, he was smiling. My heart beat picked up. "Thank you for agreeing to help me."

"Um, No problem." I said trying to calm myself. "When do you want to start?"

"Anytime that suits you." He said looking at me waiting for an answer.

"I'm free tonight that's if you are free." I said my voice fading away.

"Great, I will see you tonight then." He said smiling and waving.

"OK." I waved back. I watched as he walked the other way until he turned right towards the library. I could not resist not watching him leave because his back view looked so beautiful.

It is only after he had disappeared from view, that I realised my mouth was hanging open and I have been drooling.

He is _really_ dreamy.

Sigh!

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Feel free to leave feedback.**

**Faith xx**


	4. 4 What a night

**For my amazing readers!**

**4. What a night.**

I looked at myself in the mirror for the fifth time. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a few strands falling onto the side of my cheeks. Tonight I wore a little make-up. Why wouldn't I? I mean, the hottest guy ever is coming to my house and I Mary-Kate is going to tutor him, actually just help him to catch up with his work.

I pressed my palms on to my cheeks smiling like a fool.

I fixed the crease on my orange, long sleeved peplum top that I was wearing with blue jeans and ballet flats.

Man I looked good!

I heard the doorbell ringing from downstairs followed by the door opening. "Mary, your friend is here!" Mum shouted from downstairs.

"Coming." I replied my heart beat speeding up.

It's time!

I quickly looked in the mirror again, breathed out a shaky breath to calm myself down and rushed out of my bedroom. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw Jason standing near the door talking to my mum. My heartbeat picked up again, and all of a sudden, my tummy felt funny, I could feel the butterflies and I could feel my face and my whole body heating up.

"Come on in!" Mum said extending her arm to welcome Jason in the house.

"Ok, thank you." He said looking a little nervous.

"Wow this is weird yet wonderful. Mary has never brought a boy here before."

Oh no, how can she say that? That's embarrassing.

I rested my left hand on the stair rail as I rushed down the stairs to stop mum from telling Jason more embarrassing stories. The closer I got near them, the shakier I became, but I ignored it. I had to save myself from embarrassment.

Jason seemed to sense that I was near because he turned his head towards me and smiled. I nearly slipped on the last stair. Luckily the stair rail held me up. I smiled shakily and then looked at my mum.

"Ok mum that's enough." I said grabbing Jason's hand. I felt tingles go up my arm. I looked at Jason for a second; he didn't look like he felt it, and then I looked back at my mum. "I'm sure Jason here doesn't want to hear your lame stories."

I heard Jason chuckle.

"Fine, I will leave you kids to it." Mum said disappearing into the living room.

I sighed. "Come on Jason."

I dragged Jason behind me to the study room that was at the back of the house. It was a small room with a shelf full of books, mostly my books. In the corner, there was a brown desk opposite to it with a MacBook pc on it and two chairs, one I got from my room and the other one that is always there.

"Here we are." I said to Jason.

"Cool." He said looking down at me and then our hands.

I didn't even realise I was still holding his hand.

"Oh." I said quickly letting go of his hand and looking away. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

I looked down at my hand. To be honest I didn't want to let go his hand. It was really warm and it felt so right to hold his hand. The tingling feeling was still there and my hand felt cold somehow. I sighed and looked at my hand one more time and heard Jason say, "So what are we starting with teacher?"

"Mhm?" I said looking at him confused. He pointed at his books that were lying on the desk.

"Oh, yes." I said sitting next to him. I took his text book carefully, trying not to touch his hand. "I will tell you what we have covered so far."

Jason nodded.

"We have done the history of chemistry, so finding out how it began, who discovered the elements. Stuff like that." I paused while flipping the pages to the next chapter. "And in chapter two, we looked at what is inside an atom; and now we are up to chapter three looking at the periodic table and why it is important."

"Good. It doesn't seem like a lot." Jason said and I nodded in reply.

"So, read and answer the questions at the end of each topic." I said getting my own homework.

"Okay." Jason smiled and turned his head towards the Chemistry book.

I watched as his eyes scanned the words on the page. His beautifully shaped nose fitted on his face perfectly. His lips moved a little as he read. They looked so plump and dark pink. I wanted to know how they felt. I looked at his beautifully shaped jaw. It looked strong and beautiful. There are no other words to describe him other that beautifully handsome.

He turned his head towards me and smiled. I looked in his eyes and smiled, but I quickly looked away. I could feel the crimson colour illuminating on my cheeks.

* * *

"No it's not three D." I explained for the fifth time. "Four S comes before three D."

"What? I don't understand at all." Jason said with a frustrated sigh.

It's been more than two hours and Jason still couldn't understand the order of energy levels in atoms. He is trying to figure out what the electron figuration for Iron is but he thinks that three D comes before four S. I know you must think that it is a long time to do one chapter and a half of another chapter, but with me having to explain some things to Jason over and over again, it takes a while.

"Ok, it's been more than two hours; I think it's time we stop for today." I said looking at Jason waiting for an answer.

"Okay." He said looking in my eyes smiling. Once again I couldn't look away. "You have beautiful eyes." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I just swallowed. I felt Jason slip his hand on top of mine. I looked down at our hands and then back at Jason; he still looked deeply in my eyes but this time he was leaning in. Warmth tingled its way up my arm from where Jason was touching me and I could feel it sneaking its way around my body. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach coming again and my heart was pounding so fast, causing my body to shake.

I didn't know what else to do but lean in towards him. I could feel his breath, warm and tickling my lips. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine but instead I felt being something moist and soft touching my cheek. He kissed me on the cheek instead.

That's it?

I opened my eyes and Jason was looking at me smiling.

"Thank you." He said smiling and arranging his books. I just looked at him shocked. I thought he was going to kiss me on my lips. I touched my cheek and then lips trying to imagine what it would have felt like to be kissed on the lips.

I heard the study room door opening.

"Are you guys done?" Mum asked poking her head in the room.

"Um, yes." I said standing up.

"Good, because I made dinner." Mum smiled and looked down at Jason, "Would you like to join us?"

"No, I've already troubled you enough." Jason said pointing to the plate with biscuit crumbs on the desk.

"No, no no. You didn't trouble me. Those were just cookies and were only three each."

Jason looked at me and I raised my eyebrow at him. Actually I ate five of those cookies, because he refused to eat two of his cookies. So, he better pay the price by eating dinner with us.

"Ok, I will eat dinner with you." He said smiling.

"Excellent. Is there anything you are allergic to?" Mum asked Jason while getting the empty plate from the table. Jason shook his head to say no. "Okay then, I will meet you guys in the dining room." And then she walked out of the room.

"Shall we go?" I asked Jason smiling.

"Sure, I'm starving." He said rubbing his stomach like any other typical teenage boy.

I chuckled. We exited the room and walked towards the dining room. That's what you get for not eating your share of cookies.

Before mum entered, I was certain that Jason was going to kiss me on the lips. Did he hear my mum coming?

I couldn't hear anything because my heartbeat was thumbing really loud in my ears. Anyway thank goodness that he didn't kiss me on the lips because it would have been really awkward having my mum walking in on us.

I'm glad that my wish came true though. I wanted to feel what his lips felt like. They are so soft, just like what I expected. I smiled to myself touching my cheek again.

When we entered the dining room, I saw three plates arranged on the table.

"You can put your books over there." I said to Jason, pointing on one of the sofas in the corner of the dining room.

I went to the table and sat down at my usual spot and then Jason came and joined me on the table but, he sat opposite to me. Mum entered carrying a medium bowl with heatproof gloves.

"Oh, you are already here." Mum said placing the bowl on the table and looked at me with a happy smile. "I made spaghetti Bolognese, your favourite!"

I smiled really big and said. "Thank you mum."

I saw Jason smiling from the corner of my eye as mum sat down on my right.

"Ok, let us say grace." Mum paused and looked at Jason. "I'm not sure if you do this at your home, but I hope it's alright."

"It's fine." Jason said smiling. He looked at me and put his palms together and closed his eyes. I did the same and waited for mum to start the prayer.

"For the food we are about to eat dear Lord, we would like to thank you, amen."

"Amen." Jason and I said in unison.

"Everyone dig in." Mum said passing a dishing spoon to Jason for the spaghetti.

"Thank you. " He said starting to pour some spaghetti in his plate.

I decided to start with a vegetable salad first. It was pretty nice. I felt Jason looking at me, so I looked up and he was looking at me with a 'Are you like one of those girls trying to go on a diet to lose weight?' look. Well, I don't consider myself as fat or whatever you want to call it. I'm just average and yes I have been called fat a couple of times but who cares. I will never go on a diet no matter what the case is.

To prove to him that I wasn't on a diet, I took the bowl and the dishing spoon and poured some spaghetti into my plate and started eating mouthful after mouthful.

"Mary-Kate, eat properly." Mum said tapping me on the hand. I looked at her and then back at Jason. He had a smirk on his face and looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

I looked down a bit embarrassed. Now he is going to think that I'm a pig.

I think it was much better before when I was eating the salad. At least I didn't embarrass myself.

"So Jason what do your parents do?" Mum asked chewing on a piece of lettuce.

"My dad owns a company in Canada and my mum recently got a job here as a doctor at the Amoriss hospital." Jason said stabbing a cucumber with his fork. I watched him as he placed it in his mouth and chewed on it slowly. The way his lips moved made me think of what they would feel like against mine.

"Oh, so are your parents separated?" Mum asked with a sympathetic expression on her face.

I looked at Jason curiously waiting for an answer. I hope his parents are not separated because I think it will be very devastating. I know that I would be devastated if my parents separated.

"No, they are not. It's just that mum couldn't find a stable job in Canada."

Mum and I sighed in relief. I have no idea what I would have done if he had said that his parents are divorced.

"Well that's good. I think we should meet your mum. I'm sure Mary would like to know all about being a doctor." Mum said looking at me smiling.

Jason looked at me smiling. "I think mum would love that. She always talks about how female doctors aren't as many as male doctors these, and how great it will be if more women become doctors."

I smiled at him and looked down at my plate. Wow, I wonder what his mum looks like. I bet she is just as beautiful as Jason. I snicked a glance at Jason and saw his smiling while looking down at his plate. His hair covered his eyes a little, but I could perfectly see his beautifully shaped nose and lips.

* * *

After dinner Jason said he was going home. It was around eight o'clock. He said his goodbyes to mum.

"I'm going to walk Jason out." I said to mum.

"Ok." She answered from the kitchen.

Jason opened the door and a rush of cold wind came into the house. I grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and quickly put it on.

When I got outside I quickly closed the door to keep the cold air out.

I could see Jason's jeep commander on our driveway. It is really interesting how a sixteen or seventeen year old has a really cool car.

You must be wondering why I am not using right age, it's just that I don't know it yet.

Ok, back to reality.

After all, his father owns a company and his mum is a doctor. They are probably very rich.

I don't even have a car. Dad said he will get me one if I pass all of my subjects for my senior year. That is why I am trying to do my best.

"Thank you again for helping me." Jason said when we reached his car.

"No problem."

I saw him leaning in for a hug, but I held out my hand. I don't know why I did that. I guess I was scared of the mixed feelings I would get if he hugged me. He looked at my hand a bit confused, but shook it anyway.

Again, I felt the warmth spread up my arm but this time I quickly let go and pulled my jacket to cover my hand. I looked down, scared to see Jason's eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Jason asked while unlocking his car.

"Sure." I said looking up and smiling.

"Well, see you then." He said going in his car and starting the engine right after. He waved as he closed the car door.

I watched him as he drove all the way to the end of the street and turned left.

I sighed, what a night!

**Thank you very much for hanging on.**

**I'm sorry I took a long time to post this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**There are probably a few mistakes here and there but I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please feel free to leave me feedback.**

**Thank you again.**

**Faithxxxx**


	5. 5 I have never met a boy like him before

**5. I have never met a boy like him before.**

At five o'clock I was stuck with Jason in the corner, at the far end of the library. I was helping him again, but this time with Biology. During the week I discovered that he is also in my Biology and maths classes. Since he is far behind, I decided to help him to catch up in those subjects as well.

"Done." Jason said throwing his pen on top of his opened biology book.

"Let me look." I said taking his exercise book from him. "Well done."

Jason just finished the entire Chapter one questions for Biology but, he still has three more chapters to do. I held out my hand towards him and he placed his in mine and shook it gently. I could feel the heat slowly making its way up my arm again. I wonder if Jason feels this too. I looked at him and he was looking at me smiling. I smiled back at him and took my hand away and tucked it into my pocket.

"Ok. What do you want to do now?" I asked Jason while writing a few Japanese characters in my book.

"I can help you with your Japanese." He said smiling his beautiful smile.

"Do you even know how to speak Japanese?" I paused. "Even better, write it?"

"Um, I can try." He said putting his books in a pile in front of him.

"No." I said putting my books in a pile too.

"Then how about we go and get something to eat." Jason said looking at me waiting for an answer. Dinner with Jason? I know I had dinner with Jason before but this is different. My mum will not be there to embarrass me or to keep the conversation going. "What do you say?"

What do I say? Yes!

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, sure."

"Ok. C'mon, I know the best place to have dinner." Jason said standing up.

"Ok." I said grabbing my books and putting some in my backpack.

"Here, let me carry them for you." Jason said taking my backpack from me and the books as well. I smiled and followed behind him.

He is really sweet. He is just what any teenage girl, actually any woman, would like to have for a boyfriend. Every time when we are together, he opens the door for me either going in his car or at school. He is always complimenting me at some of the silliest things that I do. Even though it has only been one week since I've met him.

Jason opened the door for me once again. "Thank you." I said smiling.

"You're welcome." Jason said behind me. I could feel his warm breath hitting the back of my neck, making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" Jason asked looking at me worried, but didn't wait for me to answer. He took my hand and said. "Don't worry we will be in the car soon and it will be much warmer.

When we reached his car, he opened the passenger door for me, I got in and he closed it after me. The car smelled like Jason. I took in a deep breath, breathing in the beautiful smell that I have grown to love.

I heard Jason opening the door on the driver's side and taking a sit right after. He turned on the engine and turned the heat high. I could feel it warming up my cheeks, which were already warm from all the crazy thoughts I always have.

"Is that better?" Jason asked. I nodded in reply and we drove off.

To tell you the truth I wasn't cold that time when I shivered. It was because when Jason said 'you're welcome' his breath hitting against the back of my neck gave me goose bumps.

* * *

"Here we are." Jason said parking in a parking lot of a restaurant I have never been to before. I heard Jason opening his door. I put my hand on the door to open it, but Jason beat me to it.

He does this a lot. He quickly does some things that I have never seen any normal boy doing. Anyways, it's probably because I zone out sometimes and go into my own little world, that I don't notice some things.

I walked out of the car and was greeted by the cold wind.

"Come on, before you freeze to death." Jason said wrapping his left arm around my shoulders.

Somehow I didn't feel the need to get out of his embrace. I actually liked it.

As we walked towards the restaurant I noticed a big sign on top of the restaurant that said 'Cibo Incredibile'. It must be an Italian restaurant.

Well this was going to be interesting.

When we got inside, we were greeted by a petite young woman with hair tied at the back in a high ponytail, wearing a short black pencil skirt, a black blouse and a name tag that said 'Carla'.

"Hello Mr Brudney, how are you today?" The lady said smiling at Jason.

"I'm good thank you." Jason said smiling and then looking at me as if to say, "say hello".

"Hi." I said to the young woman.

She looked at me, but with an angry expression and then back at Jason. "Follow me Mr Brudney."

Jason started following the woman, but I just stood there. Why is she being all nice to Jason and not me? We are both customers.

"Are you coming Kate?" Jason asked me.

I nodded and jogged a little to catch up with him. As we walked to our table, I looked around and noticed that this wasn't any normal restaurant. It looked expensive.

The more I took in my surroundings, the more I noticed that most of the people dining, were wearing expensive looking suits and dresses. When Jason said he was going to take to eat, I thought it was going to be at a fast food restaurant or something not as expensive looking as this.

I looked down at my black jeans and pink long sleeved t-shirt. Not very classy.

Jason didn't look that classy either. He was wearing black jeans and a blue and white raglan shirt.

"Here is your table." Carla said to Jason.

I'm a hundred and twenty per cent sure that she was flirting with Jason.

I was about to pull my chair to sit, when I felt Jason's hand brush mine as he pulled out the chair for me. I smiled at him and took my seat. I looked at Carla with a smirk on my lips, but she looked away annoyed.

Yes, one point for Mary-Kate.

"So what drink would you like, while you decide on what you want to eat?" Carla asked looking at Jason while biting her lip.

"Can I please have lemonade?" I said to Carla, but she didn't seem to notice or hear me.

"What would you like sir?" She asked Jason, totally ignoring me.

"Can I please have sparkling water?" Jason said and she quickly wrote it down.

"One sparking water, coming right up." Carla turned around and walked away, swaying her hips from left to right.

I watched her as she walked into a door with a sign that said "staff only". I turned my head to Jason and he was still looking where Carla has just vanished with a smile on his face. I let out an angry sigh. Jason quickly turned his head towards me and still smiling.

"Did you tell her what you wanted?" Jason asked when he noticed my face. I'm sure it had an angry expression written on it.

"What does it look like?" I asked sighing again. Jason looked at me confused. "That girl was flirting with you. Didn't you notice? She didn't even listen to me when I told her what I wanted."

A smile formed on Jason's lips. "Are we allowed to change who takes orders for us?" I asked looking around.

Jason's smile grew bigger. "What's wrong with you?" I paused, waiting for an answer, but he kept on smiling while looking at me. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled.

"Here is your drink sir." Carla said placing a glass and a bottle of sparkling water on the table.

"Where is my drink?" I asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh, sorry. What did you want again?" Carla said batting her eyelashes innocently.

"I wanted lemonade." I said at her annoyed.

"Ok, won't be a moment." She said turning her head towards Jason and winking at him, he smiled in return. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" Jason asked looking at me still smiling.

I groaned in annoyance and took the menu and browsed through. All of the food looked expensive. How am I going to pay for this?

"Choose whatever you want. I will pay for it." Jason said as if he read my mind.

I smiled at him and went back to looking at the menu.

After a few minutes I was debating on whether I should get chicken parmesan or chicken marsala.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" Carla's annoying voice interrupted me, making me more confused about my decisions.

"I will have the usual." Jason said.

"Sure."

"What about you Kate?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Can you give me a little bit more time?" I said bitting my lip.

"Ok." Carla said uninterested.

"Excuse me; she still hasn't got her drink yet." Jason said to Carla.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot. I will get it for you straight away." She said with a high pitched voice that made me want to rip my ears off and throw them far away from her annoying voice.

"Do you want me to help you?" Jason asked.

"Sure." I said. "I'm deciding on whether I should get chicken parmesan or chicken marsala."

"That's simple. Get the chicken parmesan." Jason said very confident.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Trust me. You will enjoy it." I nodded and smiled.

"Oh, by the way you are going to have to tell your crush over there my order, since she listens to you only." I said watching Carla as she walked towards us holding a glass of what looked like lemonade in it.

"Here you go." Carla said placing the glass in front of me.

"Thank you." I sure hope she didn't spit in it or do something much more disgusting to the drink. I hesitantly took a sip.

Thank goodness it tasted like lemonade.

"She will have chicken parmesan." Jason said to Carla.

"Of course." Carla said. "Anything else?"

Jason shook his head. "Thank you Carla."

"Anytime." she said and then walked away.

"So, do you like, come here all the time?" I asked Jason, making him turn his head from Carla to me.

"I come most of the time, mostly because my uncle owns this restaurant."

"Wow! You never told me that." I said shocked.

"I'm sorry. It must have slipped from my mind."

"Whatever." I said still a little bit annoyed with how much attention Jason is giving to Carla.

I know we haven't been friends for long, but he could have mentioned this to me.

"Are there any other waitresses here?"

"Yes there are." Jason said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't like our waitress." I said folding my arms in front of me.

"What? There is nothing wrong with Carla." Jason said smiling. I wanted to wipe that smile right off his face.

"Yeah because you are busy flirting with her that you don't even notice how evil she is." I muttered to myself.

"Kate?" Jason called my name. "You look so cute when you are jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous." I said taking another sip of my drink.

"Whatever you say." Jason said moving back into his sit with the smile still on his lips.

Of course I was jealous. She was trying to take Jason away from me, even though he is not my boyfriend or anything, just a friend.

I looked at Jason. He was reading something on the menu. He is really good looking, smart and sweet. I think I like Jason. When I say like, I don't mean just like. I mean like, like him. I have never met a boy like him before.

It's only been one week and I'm already hooked on a boy. This must be a new record. I just wish I was pretty like Carla.

"Here is your food." A girl, probably not that much older than us, said placing plates with our food.

"Thank you." Jason and I said at the same time.

What happened to Carla?

Who cares?

Not me.

I looked down at the plate with spaghetti and golden brown chicken parmesan. I breathed in the delicious aroma and smiled to myself. I could feel my mouth watering already. I guess I was really hungry and didn't even notice.

I cut a small cube of the chicken and placed it in my mouth and then a fork full of spaghetti. I felt Jason looking at me. I looked up and sure enough, Jason was looking at me smiling.

"What?" I said half covering my full mouth.

"Nothing." He said smirking looking down at his own food.

He ordered a rare steak with potatoes on the side. I watched him as he cut a piece of the steak and placed it in his mouth. I wonder if it tastes good. I have never eaten a rare steak before. Anyways, it will look creepy if I keep on looking at him. So I went back to eating my own food.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so full." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked looking at me shocked. "You haven't even finished the meat or the spaghetti."

I looked at the plate. There was still a bit of chicken and spaghetti left.

"It's because I'm full." I said to Jason a little annoyed.

"You have to finish. I finished mine." Jason said pointing at his plate which was left with some juice from the meat.

"Ugh. Fine." I said taking my folk.

I took a fork full of spaghetti and when I was about to put it in my mouth I heard Jason say "I'm just kidding."

I looked at him annoyed. He always does this. He tells me to do something and I can't help but obey.

"Well, do you think you can fit dessert?" Jason asked. I shook my head. "Ok then, are you ready to go?" I nodded.

"Too full to talk aye?" I nodded smiling.

I followed Jason to the door. I watched him as he paid for the bill. I felt someone watching me. I looked to my right and met Carla's eyes. She didn't look very happy.

I swear I saw her mouthing "I'm going to kill you."

I quickly looked away, scared for my life and stepped forward, a little bit closer to Jason.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking down.

"Ok, then let's go." He said taking my hand. It felt good to hold his hand.

* * *

By the time we got home, it was already around eight.

"Thank you" I said when Jason opened the car door for me.

I waited for him as he closed the door.

We walked side by side on the pavement towards the porch. The porch sensor light illuminated when we got closer to the porch.

"Thank you for tonight." I said turning towards Jason.

"You're welcome." He said smiling. He didn't move and this time I knew that he wasn't going to hug me or anything. He was waiting for my move.

I quickly walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I moved away looking down and I could feel my cheeks heating up. First time I have kissed a boy on the cheek other than my dad.

"Kate?" Jason said, making me look at him. He was smiling. He handed me my backpack. "Good night."

Not what I was expecting, but oh well. Isn't this part when the boy kisses the girl on the porch after they spent some time together? Anyways, the dinner wasn't a date. I'm so stupid, I always expect the impossible.

I took the backpack from his hand and smiled at him.

"Good night Jason." I said waving a little and then walking towards the door.

I opened the door and waved at Jason before closing it.

**Thank you very much for reading this story. It means a lot.**

**There are probably mistakes somewhere in there but I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thank you again for hanging there.**

**Please forgive me for posting it late.**

**I have been busy with school.**

**I Love you guys! You are amazing! **

**Faith xx**


	6. 6 He is full of surprises

**6. He is full of surprises**

When I got to school, I saw Jason waiting for me by my locker. He looked wonderful as always.

He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back. I am now used to meeting him at my locker every day after our dinner together. It is like our little ritual.

"Hey." I said to Jason, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Kate. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." I said letting go.

"Are you excited?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Of course I was excited.

It was the last day of school before we go on Christmas holidays. There was only one week left until Christmas and I was really excited because my dad was coming home. I missed him dearly.

Anyways, back to reality.

"Anything planned today?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't think so." I said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Awesome, because I want to show you something after school."

"Ok." I said smiling.

"Well I will meet you here after school?" I nodded while smiling. "See you later then."

I watched as Jason walked to the end of the hallway. I smiled to myself. I wonder what he is going to show me. Anyways I don't care what it is, as long as I am with him.

"Hey Mary." Someone said pulling me out of my thoughts. It was Tina.

"Hey Tina." I said giving her the biggest hug ever. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." She said grinning.

"That's good." I said smiling while getting my books from my locker. Yes, in spite of today being the last day of school, we still have classes to go to. "Are you looking forward to the holiday?" I continued.

"Of course." Tina paused. "I'm going to London remember."

"Oh, yes." I said a bit upset. "You're going to leave me all by myself."

"No, I'm not leaving you by yourself." Tina paused, while entering the combination in her lock. "You have Jason remember."

I felt myself blushing.

"You guys have been pretty close lately. You are always together during school and sometimes after school." Tina said turning sideways to look at me. "Are you guys like a thing now?"

"What? No. We're just friends."

"Everyone thinks that though." Tina said smirking.

It's like my breath got caught in my throat. Everyone thinks that? I cleared my head to think, it doesn't really matter and it's not true anyways.

"Oh well, let them think what they want." I said waving my right hand. Deep inside I was wishing that me and Jason could be a "thing".

"But who cares, I can tell you like him." Tina said folding her arms in front of her.

I looked down to cover my cheeks. My face was hot and I knew I was blushing like crazy.

"I knew it." Tina announce, playfully punching me on the shoulder.

"Whatevs." I said closing my locker.

"Let's go, you don't want to miss your English class." Tina said giggling while pulling me by my elbow.

* * *

After lunch, everyone gathered in the gym. I was sitting next to Tina on one of the highest benches in the gym. I looked around and everyone was just as excited as I was. On the last day of every end of term, we have whole school sports, houses versing each other. There are four houses, blue, green, yellow and red. To be honest I don't even know what their actual names are. This term basketball is the sport being played. Not everyone is to participate of course, but anyone who wants to participate is welcome. I decided not to. Sports aren't my thing.

I felt Tina nudge my arm. I looked at her curiously. She pointed towards the courts. Jason was there in a blue t-shirt, bro-hugging other boys in his team. He turned his head towards me and smiled while waving at me. I waved back. I didn't know he played basketball.

Wow, he is full of surprises. Well, we will see how good he is when he starts playing.

"Aw, so cute." I heard Tina say next to me. I looked down covering my cheeks, because I knew I was blushing again.

I decided not to reply Tina.

I heard the whistle being blown by Mr Candace, who is one of the sports teachers. He is a tall chubby man and bald in the middle of the head. He was wearing shorts that went above his knees and a t-shirt that showed his chubby belly every time he raised his arms. To tell you the truth it is quite disturbing.

Anyway, I decided to concentrate on Jason instead of Mr Candace.

As Jason was walking onto the court, he looked at me again and smiled. I smiled back at him.

As the game progressed I saw how good Jason was at basketball. I watched him as he dodged and dribbled the ball towards the goal posts. He is super-fast, in comparison to anyone else in the team. No wonder they kept passing the ball to him. He could take a shot while he is about three metres away from the goal posts, he took a shot and it went in for the fifth time. Everyone in the blue house cheered, including me, even though I'm not in the blue house.

"Go Jason!" I heard people chanting. I joined in the chant.

* * *

At the end of the game everyone cheered at Jason and at the blue house for winning again; four years in a row. The principal gave a speech about being safe on the holidays and the different activities that will be held during the holidays.

To be honest I didn't hear half of the things he spat into the microphone. I was too busy looking at Jason who was sitting on the basketball court with his teammates.

As soon as the principal was finished, everyone cheered and rushed out of the gym.

"Come on. Let's go and congratulate Jason." Tina said pulling my arm.

"But I'm going to meet him later anyways." I said trying to get out of her grip.

"It doesn't matter." Tina said pausing. "Come on."

I decided to just give in. We went down the steps quickly. When we got down onto the courts, I couldn't see Jason at all. When I was up at the sits I could see him clearly.

"Where is he?" I asked Tina worried.

"He is over there." Tina said pointing at a huge crowd and I noticed Jason's hair among the group. He was stuck in the middle of it. People were giving him handshakes and hugs. Girls were definitely flirting. I could see it.

"We are never going to get through." I said to Tina while tagging her hand to go the other way.

"Come on Mary. We will get through." Tina said.

We walked towards the crowd.

"Excuse me." Tina said trying to squeeze through the crowd, but no one gave her a chance to go through. "Ugh, these annoying people."

I looked at Tina, with a 'see I told you' look. Tina took my hand and pulled me into the crowd.

"Excuse me. This is Jason's girlfriend and she would like to see her boyfriend. I'm sure you have heard from all the rumors." Tina said to a girl with blonde hair. She looked at me and then quickly moved out of the way. "Thank you." Tina said as she pushed through.

"Tina!" I said at her frustrated.

"What?" Tina paused. "Don't you want to see Jason?"

I looked down knowing that she knew the answer.

"Exactly, that's what I thought." Tina continued saying that to people and I kept on apologizing.

Within a few seconds we were standing in the middle of the crowd, with Tina in front of me.

"Congrats Jason." Tina said first.

I could hear people whispering things like – "that's Jason's girlfriend.", "I'm much better looking than her." "That bitch." "She is so lucky." while pointing at me.

What did Tina do? Now everyone is going to think I'm a liar when they find out that I'm actually not Jason's girlfriend. I saw Tina moving from my view and pushing me towards Jason.

I bumped into his chest and he caught me before I could fall. My hands were resting on his chest and I could feel the firmness under his shirt. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. I smiled back, my heartbeat increasing.

"I just came to say congratulations." I said nervously to Jason while trying to get out of his embrace, but he held on to me tight. I could feel his hands resting just above the small of my back.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"How about a hug?" I heard Jason ask, but his lips didn't move at all.

I just shrugged it off and gave him a hug, resting my head on his chest. I could feel my heartbeat increasing again, or maybe it was Jason's. It was quiet for a moment, as if no one else was there. He released me from him and I could hear people saying different things to Jason. The one I actually heard was, "Is she really your girlfriend?".

Jason looked at me and asked "What do you want me to tell them?"

I looked around and saw a lot of people looking at us curiously. I looked at Tina and she gave me thumbs up.

What should I say?

Of course I want him to be my boyfriend. But I don't want to lie to everyone.

I looked back at Jason. He looked at me smiling. "Ok, I'm not going to say yes or no."

I smiled at him, both disappointed and happy at the same time. "Excuse me please, my girlfriend needs some space."

I looked up at him shocked but he was smiling. I forced a smile. Did he really mean this or he was just saying it to make the other girls jealousy. I don't know. Everyone made a path for us to pass through. I could feel Jason's hand at the small of my back guiding me towards the entrance. I could feel the heat from his hand through the blouse I was wearing.

Tina followed next to me and I smiled at her.

When we got out of the gym, Jason turned towards me.

"So are you still coming today?" Jason asked.

"Of course." I said smiling at him. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Awesome." Jason said. "I will meet you at your locker in ten?"

I nodded. He gave me a quick hug, waved at Tina and then walked the other way towards the boys change rooms.

"You guys make a cute couple." Tina said after Jason left.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Tina said looking at me with her honest expression.

I smiled at her and then looked down at my hands. They were shaking; I quickly hid them in my jean pockets. This is an after effect that Jason always leaves me with.

"So, where is he taking you?" Tina asked nudging me on my shoulder, while walking to my locker.

"I don't know." I said to Tina.

"Well, if he tries to do some funny business make sure you call me. Alright?" Tina asked.

"Ok." I said to Tina.

"Pinkie promise?" Tina said holding out her right-hand pinkie finger towards me. I connected my own pinkie finger with hers. I let go and she smiled at me. It has become our little way of making promises. If we pinkie promise, that promise has to be made.

"Check if you have your phone now?" Tina said stopping me.

"Ok." I searched through my pockets and held out my LG- Optimus 7 towards Tina.

"Good." She said giving me thumbs up. "Now come on." Tina said taking my hand, and started to skip like what we used to do when we just started high school. We would skip together across the hallway.

When we got to my locker, I checked my watch and I had three minutes to prepare until Jason comes.

"How do I look?" I asked Tina.

Tina looked at me thoughtfully and then fixed something on my hair. She shook her head.

"No. You should take your hair out." Tina said.

"No." I said. "You know how hard it is to keep it out."

"Yes I know, but it will look much better."

"Fine." I said taking my hair out of my ponytail.

Tina fixed it a little bit and then smiled. She held out her little mirror she carries in her pocket towards me. I looked at my hair. It's true, it looked so much better. It was wavy with a few brown highlights from the basking in the sun last summer. I nodded my head at Tina and she took the mirror away.

I started opening my lock. When it was open Tina looked at me and then sniffed me.

"A little perfume will do." Tina said spraying some of the perfume on my neck, underarms and wrists.

"What is the point of spraying my wrists?" I asked.

"So your hands will smell nice silly."

"Ok." I said taking my bag out of my locker.

I smelled my hands and they actually didn't smell that bad. The perfume smelled sweet and earthly. I have never seen Tina use that perfume before.

"Where did you get this perfume from?" I asked Tina, pointing at the perfume.

"Oh this?" Tina asked holding it up. "I got it from Paris when I went there last holidays."

"Oh nice." I said smiling. I closed my locker and looked at my watch again. Less than one minute.

"Have fun tonight." Tina said smiling at me like a mother letting her child go out with someone for the first time.

"I will try." I said giving Tina a hug.

"Make sure you tell me all of the details tomorrow when we go shopping." Tina said winking at me.

I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked behind Tina and Jason was there looking at me smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked. I nodded. "Do you need a ride Tina?"

Tina shook her head. "It's fine. I can walk home."

"Suit yourself." Jason said waving at her.

"Bye." I said to Tina. She gave me thumbs up and a big grin.

* * *

When we were settled in Jason's car, I asked Jason where we were going.

"It's a surprise." He replied back.

"Ok." I said.

Is he taking me out for dinner again? No, I don't think so. It's early for dinner.

Is he taking me to the museum, movies or the beach?

As Jason drove, we passed all of those places. I was now lost as to where we were going.

"We are here." Jason finally said.

We were at what looked like a park, with a forest on the right side. I got out of the car with a surprised expression on my face. Is this what Jason wanted to show me? I heard Jason getting something from the boot of the car.

"Come on." Jason said taking me by his other hand.

Instead of the clear green grass in the park, we headed towards the forest. I hesitated.

"It's fine. Trust me." Jason said smiling down at me.

I smiled back and then followed him...

**Thank you for reading this story.**

**You guys and girls are amazing!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave reviews about what you think.**

**There are probably a few mistakes but please forgive me.**

**Thank you again. ((:**

**P.s Do you want me to post the next chapter?**

**Review and favourite! :D**

**Things are about to get intense!**

**Thank you.**

**Faith xx**


	7. 7 First kiss

**7. First kiss**

"Watch your step." Jason said, as we skipped the stones on the river.

I didn't know where we were going, but Jason said I will love it. I held on tight to Jason's right hand, since he was holding a basket with his left hand.

As we walked we came to a view of a cave. I have never been here before. I looked to my left I could see the blue water of the beach through the trees. I looked at Jason shocked. Is this where he wanted to show me?

"That's not quite where we are going." Jason said and I looked at him confused.

If we're not going towards the beach, then where are we going?

Jason pulled me towards the cave. "Come on."

The cave? It looked scary. I followed behind Jason a little scared of what I will see. I've been told about caves having terrifying creatures and people not coming back after entering them, but what I saw made me think again. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

There was a pool of water in the middle of the cave, in heart shape. Purple water-lilies covered most of the water and I could see that the water actually came from the ocean.

Light reflected on the water from the space above our heads. It looked very romantic. I stared at Jason with my mouth hanging open. I walked towards the wall of the cave, as I got close to it; I noticed that the wall was made of marble.

I let my hands linger on the marble as my mouth hung open. It was very smooth compared to what it looked like.

"Wow." I whispered.

"So you like it?" Jason asked placing the basket on the ground next to me. I nodded as I watched him spread the blanket out and sat on top of it.

"Come on. Take a sit." Jason said patting an empty space next to him.

I walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"This place is really beautiful." I said to Jason.

"Yes it is." Jason said opening the basket he was holding earlier. He opened the basket and took out a container with strawberries, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. "I didn't know what you would like, so I got you these."

I smiled at Jason. "Thanks." I said taking a strawberry and poured some of the chocolate syrup. I took a bite and it was really sweet. "Mhmm, it's really good."

"I'm glad." Jason said resting his head on the marble wall.

"Well, aren't you having some?" I asked taking another strawberry.

Jason shook his head. "I'm not that hungry."

I just shrugged and asked him "So how do you know this place?"

"I saw it one day when I was just wandering around. Since then I have been coming here when I want to have peace or to be by myself. I thought it would be nice if I showed you too." Jason said smiling a little.

I smiled at myself while going for another strawberry. And then it hit me. At school he called me his girlfriend.

"So I'm your girlfriend huh?" I asked Jason with a smirk on my lips.

"If you want." Jason said smiling.

"Mhmm.. I'm not sure." I said with the smirk still on my lips.

"Ugh. Whatever." Jason said looking annoyed. I giggled at his facial expression.

I felt cold wind pass me. Where did the wind come from? I wrapped my arms around myself trying to block out the cold wind. I watched Jason as he stood up and took a seat next to me. I didn't know what he was doing so I just looked down at my lap. He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. I looked at him confused and a little scared. I quickly put my hand on the pocket where my phone was, just in case if I had to call Tina.

My heartbeat was beating really fast and my breath became short as if I just ran a marathon without resting. I closed my eyes to calm myself a little.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything." He said pulling me closer to him. As soon as my body was touching his, I felt warmth spread around my body.

"You smell really nice." Jason said and I smiled to myself hiding my face away from his gaze, I probably looked like a tomato right now. How embarrassing will it be if he saw it?

Anyway, Tina's strategy to make me wear the perfume worked after all.

"So, are you going to the debutant ball this year?" Jason asked resting his chin on my head. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I'm not allowed." I said remembering the day I asked my dad about it on the phone. He told me I was not to go because I need to concentrate on school instead of stupid dances. I actually cried myself to sleep. Mum wanted me to go but she said it was dad's decision.

"Well, would you like to dance with me?" Jason asked, making me lift my head to look at him.

"Now?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes." Jason said standing up, leaving me cold again. He held out his hand towards me and I took it.

"But, we don't have any music."

"You don't need music to dance." Jason said wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and lifted my arms and placed them around his neck. I could feel my heartbeat increasing. I hoped that Jason couldn't hear it.

I rested my head on his chest as we swayed from side to side. I breathed in his beautiful scent and wrapped my arms more around his neck. I feel comfortable in his arms. It feels like, I don't know, like I'm meant to be held in his arms.

The water's movement soothed the whole atmosphere and I could feel heat roving from his hands into my body. I love this feeling.

I felt Jason lift my head by my chin.

"You are really beautiful, you know that right?" Jason asked smiling down at me.

I looked down smiling to myself letting my hair fall over my face to hide my red cheeks. Butterflies increased in my stomach; actually I don't think they were butterflies because my tummy felt like it had all kinds of flying animals fighting in my stomach. No guy, other than my dad, has ever called me beautiful. Am I really beautiful? I don't know, but Jason said I am and I trust him.

I felt Jason lift my head again. He looked into my eyes with his piercing blue eyes. They looked soft and caring. I have never noticed it before, but his eyes had gold flecks and a dark blue ring surrounding the iris. They looked like a pool of water with gold bits placed on top.

They are the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen.

"Kate." Jason breathed out my name.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"I think I have fallen in love with you." Jason said.

I looked at him surprised. I didn't think he would feel that way about me. Of course I have imagined words like this coming from a boy I love, but I didn't think it would be Jason.

Yes, I think I'm in love with Jason too but, what do I say?

"I don't mind if you don't say anything back. I just wanted you to know." Jason said looking sincerely in my eyes.

I wanted to say that I was in love with him too, but what if I choke. I took in a deep breath and decided to just tell him.

I smiled at him and said "I think I'm in love with you too."

His smile got bigger. This is the happiest I have ever seen Jason since the day I met him. I felt a heavy load getting off my chest. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

I felt him push some of my hair out of my face, while stroking on my cheek with his thumb.

I opened my eyes and saw him leaning his head towards mine. Was it really happening? Was he really going to kiss me? I couldn't look away from his eyes. They are beautiful. I could hear all of the sounds around me disappearing slowly.

I felt Jason's warm breath hitting my lips. He was going to finally kiss me. I mentally crossed my fingers that nothing will come and interrupt.

I could feel my heartbeat increasing and my breath becoming short and irregular. The fighting animals in my tummy and my heartbeat increased. Jason seemed to sense it because I felt him caress my neck with his hand and this calmed me a bit. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine.

After what felt like eternity, I felt Jason's warm lips touch mine. They were soft and gentle. I didn't know what to do, so I quickly moved my lips from his.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I, uh. I have never kissed anyone before." I said looking down at my hands.

I know, very stupid. I mentally hit myself on the head. I always imagined what my first kiss would be like. I never thought that I would back away just when his lips touch mine, but, Jason interrupted my thoughts.

"It's fine." He said lifting my head again. "Just follow my lead."

He leaned towards me again and pressed his lips against mine. This time I didn't hesitate. Like before they were soft and gentle.

Not what I expected at all. It was better.

I felt Jason's lips move against mine and I tried to follow what he was doing. It felt as if our lips moved in sync and I could feel Jason smiling. He gently pulled my body closer to his. I felt the heat from his body warming me all over. My head was spinning, and I didn't even know what to think.

When people said that everything around you disappears when you kiss someone you love, I didn't believe them, but now I do. That is exactly how I felt.

Suddenly, I felt Jason slowly removing his lips from mine. I opened my eyes and saw Jason smiling.

"I don't believe you have not kissed anyone before." Jason said with a smirk on his lips.

I just smiled at him. I could feel my lips tingling.

He quickly kissed me on the lips again and went over to the blanket and started packing everything. I touched my lips trying to bring back the feeling of Jason's lips on mine. I didn't want him to stop kissing me. It was by far the best first kiss I have ever had in my whole life. I smiled to myself even though my lips felt naked after that moment.

"Come on, let's go before it gets too late." Jason said taking my hand.

I followed Jason absent minded. All I could think of was Jason's lips on mine. I touched my lips again. I don't even know when we got to the car. Yes, I was that much into my thoughts.

"Here you go." Jason said opening the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got into the car. He closed the door behind me, leaving me to wonder about what just happened.

I sighed and smiled to myself while biting my bottom lip. Jason got in the driver's side.

"You ready to go?" I nodded

* * *

It was probably around six and it was getting quite dark outside when we arrived at my house's driveway. I was still wondering what the kiss made us. Are we officially a couple now? Am I his actual girlfriend now? I smiled to myself imagining me and Jason doing some cute couple things.

"So," Jason said taking my hand, making me look at him. "You still want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I replied him and playfully punched him. "Boyfriend."

Jason pretended that he got hurt. I giggled a little and took my bag from the back seat. I heard Jason opening his door and then followed by mine. I don't know how he does it that quick.

I got out of the car and wrapped the strap of my bag over my right shoulder. We walked side by side towards the door. The sensor light illuminated again, just like the other night. I turned towards Jason when we reached the porch.

"Thank you for today." I paused looking at my feet. "It was amazing."

"No problem." Jason said smiling. "I'm glad you accepted to be my girlfriend."

"Me too." Wait. What? "I mean I'm glad you asked me to be your girlfriend."

Jason smiled and took my right hand and kissed it softly. Why did he kiss me on my hand? I wanted him to kiss me on the lips. I heard Jason chuckle and then he placed his right hand on my cheek and gently pulled my head towards his.

His lips touched mine for the fourth time tonight. I didn't mean to count. I just remembered.

I could feel my heartbeat increasing again. I felt Jason slowly moving away but I didn't want him to stop so I pulled him closer to me. It felt like his lips were made for mine.

I heard the door opening. I quickly removed my lips from Jason's and looked towards the door. I met my dad's furious eyes. Jason's hand was still on my waist. I gently pulled it from my waist. It's not that I didn't want his hand around my waist; It's just that my dad looked furious, which he usually is not.

"Hey daddy." I said smiling. I jogged a little towards him and hugged him really tight. "I missed you."

"Hey baby, I missed you too." Dad said kissing me on the forehead.

I quickly let go realising that Jason was still standing there.

"Oh dad. This is Jason." I said pointing at Jason. "Jason this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir." Jason said extending his hand towards my dad. My dad just looked at it until Jason pulled it back, away from my dad.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked angrily.

"Dad!" I half whispered and half yelled. "How can you be so rude to Jason?"

"What do you want with my daughter?" My dad continued ignoring me. "You know what, I don't care. Just stay away from my daughter."

"But dad." I said but I was cut short by my dad's angry voice.

"I don't want to see you or your kind anywhere near my family again!" Dad yelled angrily at Jason and then grabbed my arm. I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Jason." I called his name.

"Kate." He said trying to walk towards me, but something seemed to block him.

"Jase." I said after dad banged the door closed. I angrily pulled myself out of his grip and fell on the ground. "Dad, why did you do that?"

"I want you to stay away from that boy and trust me it's for your own good." Dad said angrily.

"Why?" I asked him very frustrated. Why didn't he want me to be with Jason? He only just met him

"You will understand when you get older." Dad said looking away.

"What's all this commotion?" Mum said entering the living room wiping her hands on her apron.

"Nothing to worry about honey." Dad said pulling my mum into a hug.

I couldn't believe it. I felt my eyes stinging with tears. "I hate you." I said to dad while standing up. "You sent away the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I thought you said there was nothing wrong." Mum said looking at dad worried.

"It's fine honey." Dad said kissing mum on her cheek. "Go to your room now."

Dad said pointing upstairs, while looking at me angrily. "Go now!" He said in my head.

I made a groan and stomped towards the stairs.

"By the way you are grounded for the whole month." Dad shouted from downstairs.

How dare he do that? I opened my bedroom door and jumped on my bed. I took my pillow and screamed in it letting out all of my frustration.

I cannot believe dad did that. Why did he chase Jason away? I walked towards my window to see if he was still there, but he was gone. My eyes started stinging again and I could feel the tears falling on my cheeks.

I slid down on the ground next to my bed and cried to myself.

Today, I saw a boy who is sincere and passionate, not the one who scared me that night and dad had to come and ruin everything.

Why?

**Here is a thank you from me for supporting me.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story and hanging tight even though I take long to post the story sometimes.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please feel free to leave feedback.**

**Thank you all! 3**

**You guys rock!**

**How about we try and get this story 900 views!?**

**If you like what you read share! To your friends.**

**Thank you again.**

**Faith xx**

**p.s sorry for any grammar mistakes in there.**


	8. 8 Best highlight of my day

**Before you start reading I would like to give credit to my friend Courts, who helped me with the idea of this chapter.**

**Thank you Courts!**

**8. Best highlight of my day**

Being grounded sucks, especially when you are grounded for no reason.

I have never seen dad angry like this before. What I don't understand is why he shouted at Jason and said something about 'his kind'. I hoped that dad would like him, considering he is my first boyfriend.

Could it be because dad caught me kissing him in front of the porch?

I don't know what to think anymore.

I closed the book I was reading. I don't even remember what I was reading or the page. I have read this book a thousand times but this one time I wasn't enjoying it. I looked at the screen on my phone and waited for it to light up as I furiously clicked the unlock button. It didn't work. Maybe it is out of battery. I quickly walked towards the charger that was lying on the floor. I connected the phone and the screen immediately lighted up.

I sighed in frustration and walked downstairs. I looked in the fridge for something to eat, nothing is there. I looked in the food cabinet, nothing there either. I went back to the fridge again and took out the bottle of milk and poured all of the milk in one of my mum's favourite mugs.

I placed the mug in the microwave to heat up the milk. I hate drinking cold milk; it makes me want to throw up. I looked in the food cabinet for something to make the milk better. Milo, I quickly grabbed it and waited until the microwave made a _ding_ sound.

When I opened the microwave door, I got more frustrated. The milk I thought was fresh was actually fermented. I groaned as I poured the fermented milk in the sink, rinsing the mug soon after.

Couldn't my day get any worse?

First, I'm grounded, second dad forbids me to go shopping with Tina. Third, both he and mum went out. Fourth, my snack is ruined.

I sighed and put back the milo in the food cabinet. I decided to just eat cereal. I poured some in a bowl. I know I don't have milk, but this has to do.

I started munching on the cereal while walking upstairs. I passed by dad's office. The door was slightly open. Should I or should I not?

I felt myself walk towards the door. I opened the door a bit more and poked my head through the opening. No one was in there. Of course no one was in there.

I stepped into dad's office and my heartbeat picked up. I don't know why I felt the edge to do this. I have never felt the verge to violate anyone's property, but this time I couldn't stop myself.

The room smelled like old books and a hint of dad's perfume. I walked towards his desk and placed my bowl on top of the desk.

The desk was pretty clean to be honest, better than mine.

Now, where to start? I looked through the papers that where on the table. Transaction records from his bank account and flight schedules. I quickly dropped them where they were. I don't know what I was looking for but I just felt like I had to find something.

I opened one of the drawers on the desk. There were a bunch of papers stacked together. I lifted the papers and saw something white. I lifted the papers a bit more and saw that it was a feather. Not just an average bird or hen feather. It was about thirteen inches. It must belong to a really big bird.

I lifted the feather up to my face. It was a white feather with a few strands of silver. It felt heavy in my palm. I have never seen such a beautiful thing like that. I stroked my finger on top of it and it was really soft.

Words can't describe how soft it was. Even the stuffed animal I had when I was young wasn't as soft as this.

"Hello Mary." I quickly looked towards the door and there stood my dad. I didn't even hear him come in the house.

He walked in the office, smiling. I quickly hid the feather behind me even though it was no use. I already have been caught.

"I, uh." I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"It's fine for you to look through." Dad paused placing his bag on the desk. "I totally understand, especially after what happened two nights ago."

He gave me a quick hug and took a seat on his chair.

"So how has your day been?" Dad asked looking at me with his golden brown eyes.

"Good." I said looking on the floor.

"That's good, because I was thinking we could go hiking."

I lifted my head and looked at him shocked. "Now?" He nodded his head.

"Now, go and get ready." I nodded my head and walked towards the door quickly.

"Are you forgetting something?" Dad asked pointing at the bowl on the desk, while smiling.

I smiled and quickly picked up my bowl. I took my other hand and was about to place the feather on the table when dad said, "It's fine, you can keep it."

I said a quick thank you and walked to my room.

I sat down on my bed and sighed. I was scared that dad was going to yell at me or something. Instead he was cool about everything.

I looked at the white feather in my palm and smiled to myself. I placed it next to my lamp. I quickly walked towards my closet and took out some comfortable pants and a shirt.

You must be wondering why I'm not complaining or wondering why dad is doing this. We always do this when he comes home. He always says that it is good for my stamina. I don't know why, considering I don't really need it for anything.

When I was done, I jogged down the stairs into the kitchen and saw dad and he was already at the door holding two water bottles and jackets.

When I was standing next to him, he helped me to put on my jacket.

"Let's go." Dad said as we walked out of the kitchen.

Behind our house there is a forest and it leads to one of the mountains that are named after some dude who was the first to climb all of them in twenty-four hours. Weird right?

I followed closely behind dad. This was going to be interesting. I haven't hiked for more than three months.

"How long do you think we will take to get to the top this time?" Dad asked looking at me raising his left eyebrow.

"About twenty minutes?" I asked.

"Are you serious? We should at least aim for fifteen minutes."

I smiled to myself. Dad has high expectations towards many things.

We started up the mountain. It was a bit steep, but manageable to walk up. As we walked I could feel myself getting tired with every step I took. When we were about halfway I collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

"Come on honey." Dad said walking back towards me.

"I'm so tired." I said getting up to a sitting position.

"I will carry you." He said crouching down for me to go on his back like he used to do when I was small.

"No, dad." I said waving him off. "I'm not a child anymore."

"But you are tired."

"I will manage." I said laughing a little.

"Good." Dad said laughing as well.

We continued up the mountain and finally we made it.

I sighed heavily as I sat down on the ground.

"Good job kiddo. Just fifteen minutes." Dad said patting me on the back, while sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

Why was dad being all nice to me today? But that night he looked like he was about to rip someone's throat off.

I decided I should ask him why he did that.

"Dad?"

"Mhmm." He hummed as he chugged down some water.

"Why did you do what you did on Friday night?" I said looking at him.

I watched as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighed and then turned his head towards me.

"You will understand soon enough." He said lazily.

"What do you mean soon enough? I want to know now." I said raising my voice a little. "You only met Jason once. Why did you act like that the first time you met him?"

"I will tell you the truth later honey. Right now we need to just enjoy this time together." He said looking at me smiling.

What was he talking about? I know I should enjoy this time but how can I when I know he doesn't like the boy I love?

I just decided to forget about fighting with dad and at least enjoy this moment because I know in a few weeks he will be going again and I'm going to miss him.

* * *

When we arrived home, mum was already there waiting for us.

"Hello you two." Mum said placing some plates on the table.

"Hi mum." I said smiling while hanging my jacket on the coat rack. "I'm going to take a shower. I will see you guys soon."

"Ok." Mum and dad said in unison.

I walked to my room and took some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom. I took the shower as quick as possible. I was very hungry and needed food in my belly. I quickly dried myself and put on the fresh clothes.

I walked into my room with the dirty clothes in my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes looked tired and my skin looked flaky. I quickly got some face moisturiser. I was rubbing the moisturiser on my face in a circle motion when I heard a tap on my window. I froze and turned towards the window, what could that be? Was I hearing things? The tapping went on again.

I grabbed my brush and hung on to it as if it was a knife; I started walking slowly towards the window. I was shaking and I could hear my heart pounding very fast. I picked up one of my deodorant cans as well, to use just in case I needed a stronger weapon to use.

I slowly opened the curtain, still shaking. What I saw made me want to jump and touch the sky in happiness. There was Jason, smiling at me. I quickly dropped the dirty clothes on the floor and opened the window.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked.

"Of course." I said smiling, moving away from the window so he could get in.

"What are you doi–?" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jason's lips crushed mine.

I felt him pull me closer to him, and warmth spread through my body. This made me realise how much I had missed him, even though it has been two days. I could feel my heartbeat increasing. I dropped the brush and the deodorant can on the floor and laced my arms around Jason's neck. After our lips disengaged, we were both breathing hard.

I rested my head on his forehead and whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jason said kissing me on my forehead.

I looked up at Jason and smiled really big. I was so happy to see him. I hugged him really tight.

"James, get Mary when you come down for dinner." I heard mum shouting from downstairs.

I looked at Jason shocked. I heard a knock on the door followed by dad's voice. "Are you coming Mary?"

I quickly looked at Jason and whispered, "Hide."

I heard the door opening and looked at Jason worriedly. I turned around to face my dad, scared to know what will happen. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

"You coming?" My dad said and I quickly opened my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked looking at my dad confused.

"Dinner is ready." He said and I nodded and walked towards him.

I quickly looked behind me as I closed the door. Jason wasn't there. I sighed in relief, but still worried about where he was.

I noticed that dad had changed his clothes as well. We both took a seat where we normally sit.

"Let's say grace." Dad said as soon as everyone was sitting down.

He quickly said grace and then everyone dug in. I quickly grabbed the bowl full of rice before everyone else and scooped some into my plate. I grabbed the chicken and gravy and a few vegetables. I started eating, folk full after folk full.

Mum looked at me weirdly and hissed, "Mary, eat properly."

"Let her be." Dad said, making me smile.

This is why I love my daddy. He always has my back, sometimes.

I continued eating fast. When I was done, I excused myself from the table and dropped my plate in the sink.

I heard my mum say, "What has gotten into her?"

"I'm going to bed." I said to mum and dad.

"But it's still seven." Mum said wiping her lips with a napkin.

"I know. I'm really tired." I said faking a yawn.

"Ok then honey. Sleep well." Mum said continuing eating.

"Good night sweetie." Dad said smiling, but I could sense that he didn't buy it.

I sprinted up the stairs into my room and closed the door behind me.

"Jason?" I whispered turning the light on.

I felt a hand cover my mouth. I stifled a scream and then head Jason laughing behind me while letting go.

"Ugh Jason." I said punching him playfully on his chest.

"Sorry Kate." He said laughing a little.

Jason walked towards me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I saw him leaning in. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I just ate and my mouth probably stinks." I said with my hand still on my mouth. I got out of Jason's grip and walked towards my bathroom. I quickly washed my teeth and walked back into my room.

I saw Jason looking at some of my books on my book shelf.

"You like reading a lot, don't you?" Jason asked looking at me while holding one of the books in The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Claire. I couldn't make out which one it was.

"Yes." I said smiling. I walked towards him and said, "Now you can kiss me."

"Nah, can't be bothered." Jason said walking away from me.

"Are you serious?" I asked crossing my arms on top of my chest.

"Yup." Jason said sitting on my bed.

"Fine." I said grabbing my pyjamas.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. When I walked back into my room Jason was still there but lying on my bed, holding the feather that my dad gave me.

"This is an interesting feather." Jason said.

I quickly walked towards my lamp and turned it on, ignoring Jason who was watching my every move. I walked to the main switch of my light and turned it off.

"Where did you get it from?" I continued to ignore him.

I walked towards my bed and went into the covers, pushing Jason at the other side. I could see him smirking. I pulled the covers over my head to hide that I was smiling.

"Oh come on." Jason said. "I was just kidding."

I didn't reply.

"Kate." I heard Jason say just above my ear. "I'm going to tickle you."

I continued to ignore him. Then I felt his hands tickling my stomach above the covers. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. I starting giggling none stop.

"Stop, Jason." I said laughing.

"No." He said continuing to tickle me.

I then heard a knock on my door. I quickly turned my head at Jason and shooed him away. "Hide." I mouthed again.

I quickly turned off the lamp and got under the covers again. I didn't know where Jason was.

Second time tonight.

I heard the door opening.

"Oh, she is already sleeping." I heard my mum saying, probably talking to dad.

"But I swear I heard some noise." I heard dad saying.

"Maybe you are just tired too honey." I heard my mum saying as they closed the door.

I waited a little until I heard them closing their own bedroom door. I quickly sprang out of bed and whispered, "Jason."

"I'm here." Jason whispered back and the lamp light illuminated.

"I think you should go." I whispered at Jason who was looking at me smiling.

"You want me to go already?" Jason said smirking, "But we were just getting started."

"I'm serious." I said with a serious tone.

"Fine." Jason groaned.

I walked him towards the window, when we reached the window he turned his head towards me.

"Can I get a kiss?" Jason asked.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What? Is that all?" Jason asked pouting his lips.

"What else were you expecting?" I asked with a smirk on my lips. "Now go."

"Fine." I watched as he climbed out of the window and jumped onto the ground, landing gracefully on his feet.

I waved at him and watched him jog towards my right. I quickly closed the window and went back into the covers. I smiled to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

I'm glad I got to see Jason and that was the best highlight

**HAPPY 1,000 VIEWS! AH!**

**You guys are legends. Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**So, what did you think?**

**I know there are a few mistakes here and there, but please forgive me.**

**Did any of you yawn when Mary-Kate faked a yawn? Because I did when I was writing it. Tehehe.**

**How about we aim for 1,200 views?**

**Review, favourite, share!**

**Thank you so much**

**love ya'll**

**Faith xx**


	9. 9 My Worst Nightmare

**I don't know if anyone still read this but I hope so. **

**Enjoy reading and hopefully you enjoy.**

**9. My worst nightmare.**

I was with my mum doing some last minute Christmas shopping when I noticed Jason at the other side of the aisle, walking towards us. I quickly looked down, I didn't know if I should be happy or not, because dad probably told mum to make me stay away from him.

"Isn't that Jason?" I heard my mum say next to me. "We should go and say hi to him."

I looked at my mum surprised and happy at the same time. I followed right behind her heels as she walked towards Jason. I peeked over my mum's shoulder at Jason. When he noticed my mum and I walking towards him, he smiled and greeted us.

"Good afternoon, Jane." Jason said looking at mum and then he turned his head towards me. "Hello Kate."

I shyly waved at him while coming out of my hiding place behind mum. He looked cute in his black jeans, white t-shirt under a short-sleeved black shirt. His dark hair was combed neatly to his right.

"Doing some shopping?" My mum asked pointing at Jason's shopping basket.

"Oh yeah, mum wasn't able to so I just thought I would do it for her."

"How nice of you." Mum said smiling at Jason.

Jason was smiling, but his gaze was turned towards me. I wished I would just jump into his arms right now and kiss him, but mum was there and it would be awkward.

"Well we better go." Mum said looking at Jason.

I quickly looked at her with an innocent smile on my face and said. "Mum, can I just talk to Jason for a few seconds?"

"Ok, but be quick." Mum said looking at me suspiciously. She slowly turned around towards the other end of the aisle.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jason asked teasingly, making me turn my head towards him.

"I just wanted to ask you how you're doing." I lied. The truth is I wanted to kiss him, hold him, hug him; the list can go on forever.

"Lies." Jason said, making me lift my head up.

"Come closer." Jason whispered, and I looked left to right, to make sure no one was in sight. I slowly walked towards him, nervousness starting to kick into my bones. When I was close enough to feel his breath hitting me on my face, Jason leaned his head in. I tried to move back, we were in a supermarket for goodness sake, but Jason kept a strong hold on my waist.

My heartbeat increased like usual, but this time, it was from being close to Jason and also being scared that someone is going to come and see us kissing, especially mum. Jason didn't seem to care about anything. My palms got sweaty and I resisted the urge to wipe them on my jeans.

This kiss was going to be the best highlight of the day if someone hadn't cleared their throat just when Jason brushed his lips against mine.

I quickly let go and poked my head over Jason's shoulder and saw the person who gazed in my eyes wasn't who I wanted to see while in this situation. I took a few steps back from Jason.

"Mum." I said, not sure of what to say. "I was just..uh."

"I was removing something from her hair." Jason said cutting me off.

Mum didn't buy it at all because she said. "Yea? And I'm not a fool."

I looked at Jason and then my mum. I didn't know what to say to her so I just looked down just like Jason and waited for the lecture to begin.

"So when did this happen?" I quickly looked up at my mum with a confused phrase. "You know exactly what I mean." She pointed at me and Jason.

"Um.. since the last day of the term." I said quietly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"So your father was right about you two." Mum said looking at me and then at Jason.

I quickly looked at my mum, scared and confused. Now she is going to stop me from seeing Jason as well. I could feel my eyes filling up with water. I felt a hand on my waist. Because of the heat that radiated from the hand I knew it was Jason.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

"Aw, honey." Mum said walking towards me. "Why are you crying?"

I didn't mean to cry but I didn't want to be separated from Jason. I didn't want mum to stop me from seeing Jason as well.

"Because you're going to stop me from seeing Jason." I choked on my tears.

"Aw honey." Mum said hugging me. "I'm not going to forbid you from seeing Jason." She quickly let go and looked in my eyes. "As long as you guys are careful, it's fine."

I felt myself smiling. "Thank you, mum." I hugged her so tight I think I knocked the air out of her.

I looked at Jason and he was smiling as well.

"Well I better leave you love birds." Mum said walking away.

As soon as she was out of sight Jason took me by surprise and gave me a small peck on my lips.

"what was that for?" I asked a little surprised.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" he said grabbing me by the waist.

"Stop it." I said trying to get out of his grip because I knew my cheeks were definitely a dark shed of red.

"Fine." He said letting go from my waist. "Would you like to go to the underage disco with my friends tonight?"

"Sure." My face fell when I remembered that my parents will probably not allow me to go.

"Just sneak out." Jason said as if he read my mind.

"I can't"

"Yes you can." Jason said smiling as if it was something easy to do.

"OK. If my parents don't allow me, I'll do that."

"Awesome. Call me." Jason said and I nodded in reply while waving goodbye.

I rushed out of bed as soon as the light under my parent's bedroom went off. I quickly changed into warm clothes and waited for a few minutes, to make sure that both mum and dad will be sleeping when I try to sneak out. I know it is too early for them to go to bed but they have meetings tomorrow morning. I decided to do this after I got a straight 'no' from both mum and dad.

I'm a little bit late, but hopefully Jason doesn't mind. I got all fuzzy inside thinking about meeting Jason. He has definitely turned me into a person I never thought I would be. I mean sneaking out, I have never done that.

Anyway, I hope this 'underage disco' will be good. I'm quite nervous about meeting his friends. I wonder what they are like. Are they mysterious like Jason?

I quietly opened my bedroom door and tiptoed out, making sure I wouldn't make any noise. I held my shoes very close to my chest and started descending the stairs, making sure that I dodge all the places that creek.

I could hear my heartbeat pounding really hard against my ribcage. I hoped that my parents would'nt find out.

I slowly unlocked the door, looking behind me to make sure no one has noticed that I was going out. I heard the soft click of the door unlocking and I unobtrusively opened it. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I sprinted towards the end of the street and sure enough, Jason was there resting his back on a lamp pole at the end of the street.

"Jason." I whispered and he quickly looked up.

"Kate. Hey." He said walking towards me.

He leaned his head towards mine and in a matter of seconds his lips were on mine. I couldn't help but melt into his arms as he deepened the kiss. I could feel my legs subsiding under me but I felt Jason's hands on my waist holding me up. For that moment I completely forgot any worry in the world.

Jason disengaged his lips from mine way too soon. I looked up at him and he was smiling, showing his pearly white teeth. "I'm glad you came."

I just smiled at him with my feet freezing.

"Oh come on. The disco has already started." Jason said pulling me towards his car.

When we got in I reached down to put on my shoes and I heard Jason chuckling next to me. "What?" I asked continuing to lace my shoes.

"You actually removed your shoes to get out of the house?" Jason asked looking at me curiously.

"Yes. How else did you expect me to get out of the house unnoticed?" I asked tying my left shoe and Jason snickered in response and we were off.

When we arrived, I noticed that we weren't the only people late. A few people were dressed in black, with hair spiked up above their heads like a short/ Long Nosed Echidna when it is ready to attack. Some had their hair coloured in many neon colours blinding my eyes. Some were wearing short pants and dresses looking casual.

"Come on." Jason said pulling me by my hand.

The place where the disco was happening looked like a club house, with a dark painting on the outside and a sign that said 'The Jo's club house'. Well that is one weird name.

When we arrived at the club door, there was a huge and bald man, with muscles that were very visible under the tight white t-shirt he was wearing. He had an expression that can send you away frightened or wet your pants right there and then. His arms crossed in front of him making me coward behind Jason.

"Tickets." The man said and I saw Jason taking out what looked to be the tickets from his pockets.

The huge man looked at the tickets and mentioned for me and Jason to go in. As soon as we were inside I breathed a sigh of relief.

When we reached the room where the disco was happening, we were welcomed by a lot bodies, dancing and talking. A loud rock song played through the speakers making me want to close my ears. It was too loud. I held on Jason's hand, scared to lose him in this humid room.

"Come on and meet my friends." Jason said, actually shouted, pulling me towards what looked like a little bar in a corner. A few people were sitting on the high chairs having a drink. Jason stopped as soon as we reached the bar. A group of young people who looked our age were crowded on the corner of the little bar, talking and drinking some drinks.

"Hey guys." Jason said and the group turned their heads towards Jason and I, well mostly Jason.

"Hey bra." A guy with a very strong English accent said to Jason giving him a hug. He had short dark brown hair that was spiked up at the middle of his head.

"Hey Craig. How is it going?" Jason asked letting go.

"Good, man." The guy, Craig said and then turned his head towards me. "You must be Mary-Kate"

"Yes, this is Mary-Kate." Jason said smiling, gesturing towards me and then at Craig. "And this is my best friend Craig."

"Nice to meet you Mary-Kate." He said taking my right hand and kissing it.

I felt a wave of coldness creep into my hand, making me want to get my hand from him.

Even though I didn't want him holding my hand, I felt myself blushing from what he just did. I mean who does that in this century?

I briefly looked at his eyes. They were dark like colour of charcoal. They terrified me ordering me to quickly look away.

When I let go off his hand, I swear I heard him say "beautiful". Maybe he was talking to someone else. I focused to Jason as he introduced me to the rest of his friends. There was Jaxon, who had lime green hair, a lip piercing and deep grey eyes, Anna-Marie a cheeky blonde haired girl, with eyes that were blue with a hint of purple. She gave me a hug quickly and then there was Brian, who has long blond hair that covered his eyes a little. I could still see the deep yellow colour under the thick locks of his hair. His eyes were surrounded by a coat of black eyeliner. When I was introduced to him he just looked at me as if he didn't want me here.

"Hey Jase." I heard a girly voice say.

Wait, I have heard that voice before. I turned my head around and I met the eyes of my worst nightmare.

**If you're reading this that means you have finished reading this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Feel free to leave feedback.**

**Faithxx**

**Ps Sorry for any grammar errors. **


	10. 10 Can I really trust him?

**10. Can I really trust him?**

"Hey Carla" Jason said giving her a hug.

She smirked when she saw me. I knew that my expression was full of anger and hatred.

Why was she here?

"They share a lot of chemistry." Craig whispered in my ear.

I ignored him and walked towards Carla and greeted her.

"Oh hey, you." She said letting go off Jason. "I'm sorry about last time."

I just looked at her with a confused expression. She smiled at me innocently and continued. "How have you been?" She asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

She looked into my eyes intensively. Her eyes turned into a colour of faint red. I felt something, like a wave trying to enter my mind. What was she doing to me?

I quickly remembered what dad taught me when I was seven years old. "Imagine a brick wall blocking that wave that is trying to get in your head and the evil wizard won't steal your memories."

I imagined that and saw Carla's expression change into a stunned one, but it was quickly turned into a happy one. She gently squeezed my shoulder and walked towards Jason's friends and started hugging them.

I looked at Jason confused. What did she just do to me? Jason mirrored my expression.

He quickly covered that with a smile. "Would you like a drink?" I nodded and followed him to the counter. "What drink would you like?"

"Anything, as long as it is not alcohol. I can't manage going home drunk." I said to Jason while looking back where Carla was.

She was talking happily to Craig. Actually come to think of it, she was flirting with him. I know you are thinking that I am just being obsessed with her now, but that is not it. She was picking something from Craig's shirt, playing with his hair a little. What is wrong with her? She started leaning towards Craig and there was a little space left and I knew what was going to happen. I quickly turned my head to Jason as he handed me what looked like lemonade and he was holding a glass full of liquid that looked dark red in his other hand, maybe raspberry juice.

"Thank you." I said to Jason.

"No problem." He said walking towards his friends.

"Wait." I called to Jason pulling on his shirt. "Can we stay here for a little?"

"Sure." Jason said smiling and quickly kissed my cheek.

We drank our drinks in silent. Actually not silent since there was loud music playing from all sorts of directions. I watched as Jason sipped his drink.

"What kind of drink is that?" I asked Jason, full of curiosity.

"Oh, this?" He said holding the glass up. "It's cranberry juice."

"I've never drank it before." I said taking a sip of my drink. Who would want to drink cranberry juice though?

Obviously Jason.

"You wanna try it?" Jason said holding the glass towards me making me look at him confused.

"Ok." I said using a straw to sip the drink. It tasted metallic yet sweet at the same time. Not exactly what I expected. I forced myself to swallow the juice. "What kind of drink is this?"

"I said it before, cranberry juice." Jason said smiling, finishing the rest of the drink in one gulp. I just looked at him trying to figure if he was telling the truth or not because that definitely didn't taste fruity. "Come on let's dance. This is my favourite song"

A rock song thumped from the speakers. It sounded familiar; Tina made me listen to it the first time it came out. I can't remember the name of the song though. All I know is it's a rock love song.

I quickly placed my half empty glass on the counter and took Jason's hand. We walked towards the dance floor.

We danced until we were out of breath. It was by far the best dance I've done with someone. Jason did some moves I didn't even understand making my stomach hurt from laughing.

Craig and Carla joined us. I noticed Carla getting closer and closer towards Jason. I moved towards Jason so he won't be snatched away from me but I felt a strong hand pull me. I turned my head and met Craig's eyes.

"Wanna dance?" He asked huskily with his black eyes piercing into my brown ones. I quickly turned my head towards Jason but he was too far away. I shook my head to say no but he kept a strong grip on my hand. I tried freeing myself from his grip but he didn't let go.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly.

"You." Craig said with eyes as red as blood.

I looked at him confused and scared at the same time. I looked at Jason, but he was getting further away from me with every second that passed. I looked back at Craig and his eyes were trained on mine.

What was he doing?

There was a sudden rush and everyone was moving too fast for my eyes to focus. Within a few seconds I was standing in an empty hallway. I could feel music thumping under my feet.

"Let me go!" I spat in Craig's face but he pushed me against the dark walls. I used all of my willpower to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

I felt him sniff my neck. "What are you doing, you creep?"

I tried to push him away again he hissed at me. "Jason was right. You're the one."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

His eyes turned into a deeper colour of red and I felt myself becoming dizzy. I closed my eyes, but I was soon awakened by someone shaking my shoulders.

"What's wrong Mary-Kate?" Craig asked. "I just asked if you wanted to dance, that's all. You don't have to faint on me."

I looked at him confused. Did I imagine that?

I looked around the room and we were back in the middle of the dance floor near Jason. I swear I was dragged into the hallway of the club and his eyes. His eyes were red and evil. Evil was written all over his face. What did he do to me?

"What's wrong?" Craig asked with an innocent look on his face, his eyes were back to their usual charcoal colour.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him, hitting his chest. He let me go looking offended but I ignored that and quickly ran towards Jason.

"I want to get out of here." I said to Jason.

"Why so sudden?" Jason asked confused, while turning away from Carla.

"I just don't feel good." I said with my left palm on my forehead.

"Ok. Let's go." He said placing his arm around my waist. "I'll see you guys later."

I didn't bother to look at who he was referring to. I just wanted to go home.

When we got into Jason's car no one said a word. I don't understand why Craig did that. What was he talking about saying Jason was right. Right about what?

"Would you like me to turn up the heater?" Jason asked making me turn towards him and face him clearly after what just happened. I shook my head no and looked out of the window.

Jason placed his palm on top of my hand sending warmth through me. I just looked down at our hands. "If there is something wrong, you can tell me."

I looked at him and nodded while smiling, but my smile quickly dropped when I realised that I don't really know who Jason really is. What is his family like? Are they nice? Will I ever meet them? What is it like where he comes from? What kind of things does he like? Has he had any girlfriends before me? Does he mean every word that comes out of his mouth?

I didn't realise we were home until I heard Jason opening the passenger door. I whispered a quick thank you.

"Thank you for tonight." I said to Jason.

"It's ok." He said looking at me like he was trying to read my mind, but I kept my thoughts locked after the incident with Carla. "You can trust me Kate."

I nodded as Jason placed him warm palm on my cheek.

"Good night." He said kissing my forehead.

I didn't dare to look at him. I walked away and I tried as best as possible to go in the house without making any noise.

When I got into my room I sat on my bed thinking about what just happened. These are the times I wish that Tina was here with me, to help me decide.

Can I really trust Jason?

**OMG! 1800 VIEWS!**

**Thank you so much for reading, following, favouring, reviewing.**

**What do you all think of this small chapter?**

**Review and favourite.**

**sorry for any grammar errors.**

**Don't forget to share this story with your friends If you like it. **

**Faithxx**

**ps Next chapter, things are going to be intense.**

**2000 views and the next chapter will be all yours to read! **


	11. 11 A cold piercing chill

**11.A Cold Piercing Chill**

Finally Christmas Eve.

Tina was long gone to London. Sadly I couldn't go to see her take off. I looked at my phone hoping that I'll see a message from her telling me how she was doing, but there was nothing. I sighed as I lifted myself from my bed. There is nothing fun to do when she isn't here. This was the first Christmas Eve, since we became friends that she wasn't with me.

Why did she have to go?

I walked downstairs, to the kitchen, where my mum was baking what I guessed was a cake.

"Oh, hello Mary-Kate." Mum said mixing the cake mixture with a wooden spoon.

"Hello mum." I said lazily while walking to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Someone is tired." Mum said laughing a little and I groaned in response. "I made some potato salad, if you are hungry."

I nodded my head when I saw the salad in the fridge. I scooped some into a plate and walked over to the bench. I ate silently while mum continued to mix the cake mixture.

"So. Tell me everything." Mum said, making me look at her confused. "You know. You and Jason."

"Oh." I mumbled looking down at my food. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay." I said dragging the a. "Well you know we started dating since the last day of school. Um, that's pretty much it."

"Come on." Mum said pouring the mix into the baking pan. I kept silent. I didn't want to talk about this now. I'm still confused and I don't know what to do. "Well do you love him?"

Mum's question caught me off guard. I looked at her and stammered a reply. "Of course I do."

"But." Mum said knowing that I was going to say it.

"But, dad doesn't like him." I looked down at my food and continued. "And I still don't know who he really is or what his family is like."

"Oh, honey." Mum said putting her palm on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I fell in love with your dad the first time I laid my eyes on him. But both my parents disapproved. As a young and rebellious woman I still married your dad and they leant to accept him."

That made me smile a bit. So there can be hope for me and Jason.

"Oh, how about you invite his family for dinner one night next week?"

I looked at mum shocked. "What about dad?"

"Eh. He will learn to accept it."

I stood up from my chair and hugged her really tight. "Thank you so much."

"Okay." Mum continued. "You can stop hugging me now."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." I said letting go.

"That's good. Now you can help me with preparing some snacks for tonight." Mum said walking towards the fridge.

"Okay." I said smiling. Finally something to keep me accompanied.

You must be wondering what this is for. There was a Christmas Eve party at my neighbour's house for our neighbourhood. Every year a different family hosts this party. The year before last year was my family hosted the party. To be honest I was not very excited to go, but oh well.

* * *

"Mary, come on honey." My mum shouted from downstairs.

I looked at myself in the mirror, straightening my blue flare dress with lacy long sleeves. It was around seven o'clock at night and we were going to the Christmas Eve party.  
My hair was down, to cover my ears from the cold. I took my phone from my bed and struggled to walk fast in my silver high heels. I know, weird huh?  
It was a formal party and I don't really like looking formal.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs my mum was wearing a black long sleeved dress that reached to her knees with black high heels. Dad was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and a black bow tie.

"You ready?" mum asked while getting the plate with cake and passing it to me, while dad took the other plate that had fruit.

"Let's go." Mum said opening the door for me and dad.

We walked out quickly and we were welcomed by a rush of cold wind.

"Come on." Dad said putting his free arm around my shoulder.

I walked as fast as I could with my heels but failed terribly. I ended up walking a little behind my parents. The party was being held two doors from ours. I could hear laughter and music playing as we reached the house.

Mum politely knocked on the door and a woman with thick wavy hair and a baby pink dress answered with a smile on her face.

"Hello Jane." The woman, Mrs Jonathan said giving my mum a hug. She is one of the ladies who really like to gossip. I don't like her, she always give me kisses and says that I'm the type of girl she hopes her son would marry. It is kind of creepy, I know.

"Oh Mary-Kate." She said giving me a hug and a wet kiss on my cheek. I resisted the urge to move away. "How are you my darling?"

"Fine." I said fake smiling. "How about you Mrs Jonathan?"

"Molly, for you darling." She said to me. "I am well thanks. Come on in." She said pulling my family in the house.

A wave of warmth filled our faces. Old people everywhere, drinking, laughing, talking. Ugh, why did I let my parents drag me into this hell?

"Where do I put this?" I asked 'Molly' holding the plate of cake in front of me.

"Oh, on that table honey." She said pointing at a big table that had a lot of food placed on it. I started to the table. "By the way Dylan is upstairs if you want to talk to someone your age."

I just nodded and walked away fast. What is wrong with that woman? She only calls me honey, darling, sweetheart. It gets annoying sometimes. No scratch that, all the time it's annoying.

I walked towards the table and placed the plate on the table. I looked around and everyone seemed to be stuck in their own conversations. No one in the living room was my age. It wouldn't shock me since Dylan and I are the only children in the neighbourhood.  
I felt my phone buzz against my hand. I quickly took it out and looked at it very curious to see who was calling me.

Tina.

I nearly screamed with happiness but I stifled it and ran up the stairs of the Jonathan house. I had to find a quite place.

When I reached the upstairs hallway I clicked the answer button.

"Hey girl." I heard Tina's voice say from the other side.

"Hey! I miss you so much!" I said into the phone.

"I miss you too." She sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at Mrs Jonathan's house." I said with a lazy tone.

"Oh that's annoying." She said feeling my annoyance.

"Mhmm. So, how's London?"

"Amazing!" she squealed. "There are some really hot guys here. Am totally fan-girling right now."

Beep beep.

"Oh hold on Tina. There is another call coming through."

"Ok." She replied.

I quickly clicked the screen to answer the other person's call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kate." Jason's voice said on the other side.

"Um, hey." I said a bit unsure and nervous.

"Where are you?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I'm just at my neighbour's house." I said.

"What are you doing there?"

"Nothing really." I said lazily.

"Well, wanna hang out?" He asked and I could feel him smiling.

"Um, hold on for a second." I said clicking back to Tina.

"So who is it?" She asked as soon as I said Hi.

"It's Jason and he wants to hang out now." I said not sure what to do.

"Well what are you wasting your time for talking to me. Go!"

"Okay. Bye. I love you." I said quickly before stopping the call.

"Hey." Jason said as soon as I got back to talk to him. "You in?"

"Of course. I can't stay in this hell any longer." I said laughing a bit.

"Ok. See you at your house in a few?"

"Yes." I said smiling a bit before cutting the line.

"Hell, huh?" A voice said behind me making me nearly drop my phone.

"What are you doing you creep?" I asked

"I am not a creep. I was just going to the bathroom."

"Whatever. Bye." I said to Dylan before descending the stairs.

When I got in the living room I looked at the door but I was pulled by someone. My dad.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere, just looking for something to eat." I said nervously.

"Ok." He said not believing me. "Well, Mrs Jonathan wants to introduce you to some people."

"Ah. Ok." I continued. "I'm just going to get some water and food. I will be there soon."

"Ok." Dad said before planting a kiss on my forehead.

I walked towards the kitchen. I closed the door behind me; luckily there was no one in there. I quickly walked towards the back door and escaped victoriously. I quickly ran along the street towards my house. It was a bit hard but I got there.

I saw a person sitting on the front porch. I quickened my pace and sure enough, Jason was sitting there.

"Hey." I called to him.

He looked up and walked towards me with a smile on his face. He gave me a quick hug. "Aren't you cold?" He asked but didn't wait for me to answer. He removed his hoodie. It was big on me but who cares it was warm. Surprisingly it had a different scent to his normal one. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Jason.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He took my hand and I felt a cold piercing chill go through me. I wanted to pull my hand away, but he kept a good hold on my hand. Very unusual.

"You didn't end up telling me why you wanted to go early yesterday." Jason said.

"Oh. I felt sick." I lied, obviously. I couldn't tell Jason that his friend did something that scared me really bad.

"'ight." He said smiling. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." I said. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." I looked at him weirdly. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna do anything to ya."  
I nodded not sure of what to say. The way he was talking was a bit different to what he normally did. Something was really odd.

"Jason?" I asked looking up in his eyes. They were very dark, darker than their normal blue. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Oh." He said looking away from me. "That happens when I'm worried."

"But yesterday they weren't like that and I'm very sure you were worried." I said holding his arm. He was very cold. He usually is warm and inviting. What was wrong with him? "Are you sick?"

"Stop talking, okay?" He half yelled half whispered at me making me flinch. What had gotten into him?

"But, where are we really going?" I asked while stopping in my tracks. He kept on walking. "Jason. Where are we going?"

"Shut up. OK?" He yelled at me louder this time.

"Well I'm going back home then." I said turning away from him towards my house, but someone blocked my way.  
I looked up at the person, a woman to be exact, but before I could see what she looked like I felt the world swaying around me. I called out Jason's name, but there was no reply.

I felt strong hands catching me before everything went black.

**As promised!**

**HAPPY 2000 VIEWS! **

**Thank you so much for reading, favouring, following and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Please feel free to leave your thoughts about the story.**

**2300 views and I'll post the next Chapter.**

**Faith xx**

**ps Sorry for any grammar errors.**


	12. 12 She was smiling politely at me

**12. She was smiling politely at me**

I was awakened by a cold sensation going up my arm.

I opened my eyes and met a pair of bright green eyes, making me open them even wider. Carla was staring back at me with a smirk plastered on her lips. I looked down at my arm where the cold sensation was coming from. She was tracing her finger along my arm making me flinch away from her. She smiled widely at me while looking away.

"Finally you're awake." She said standing up walking towards what looked like a wooden door. I tried to speak but I couldn't. "I'll go and let them know you're awake."

With that, she left me there, in shock and confusion. What was she doing here? Where was I?

To familiarise with my surroundings, I looked around; I was in a room with cream walls and really expensive looking furniture. A few pieces of art were hanging on the wall. I looked down where I was lying. I was on a bed, very comfortable I must say, with a bright purple duvet covering me.

Where was I? How did I even get here?

I searched my mind for an answer but all I got was an agonizing pain. I groaned as I placed my palm against my forehead.

I removed the duvet away and sat on the edge of the bed. Where are my parents? Why was Carla here? Where was Jason?

I tried to stand up but I felt light-headed and quickly set back down on the bed holding my forehead. I tried again and this time I succeed but I heard a laugh coming from my right. I quickly turned my head around and saw Jason standing there.

What's going on?

"Jason?" I asked with a smile on my face, but I quickly frowned. Carla was behind him resting her palm on his shoulder.

"Hey Kate." He said sliding Carla's hand off his shoulder. That made me smile a bit. He gave me a hug, it wasn't as inviting as it usually is. What was going on? He let go first and I looked at him weirdly. He quickly looked down before I could get a glimpse of his eyes.

"What are we doing here Jason?" I asked, still he didn't look in my eyes, but instead he walked towards the window. "Where are we anyways?"

"We are at my parent's house." He said turning his head towards me, but looking down at his shoes quickly. Since when did he become the shy one?

I just nodded and looked at Carla in the door way. "How come she is here?"

"She's just a friend Kate." Jason said walking towards me. He placed his hand on my face. It was cold as ice. I resisted flinching away from him. "You must be so hungry and thirsty."

As soon as he said that, I felt that my throat was indeed dry. "Carla get her some water." Jason said to Carla while walking me towards the bed. I heard the door shut as I sat on the soft bed.

"So when did we get here?" I asked Jason still confused. I don't remember ever agreeing to come here and my dad wouldn't allow me to go with Jason anywhere since he is not really a fan of him since the first day he saw him.

"We came early in the morning. You were so tired." He laughed a bit. "When you got here, you asked to go straight to bed."

"How come I don't remember this?" I didn't wait for Jason to reply because a thought came to my mind. "Maybe I _was_ very tired to the extent of not remembering." I laughed a bit.

Jason just smiled and said. "When Carla gets back she will help you with anything you need. Later you can come down for dinner with me and some friends as well."

"But Jason, you know I don't really like her." I said whining like a little child.

"She's not that bad." Jason said smiling a little. I just nodded and heard the door open. "Thanks Carla."

Jason held a glass full of water towards me. I took it from him, making sure to not spill it. I looked at Carla and then at Jason. Could I trust Carla? How do I know she didn't spit into it, or done something worse.

"Just drink it." Jason said guiding the glass towards my mouth. I took a quick sip. It tasted normal enough. I quickly gulped the water and it satisfied my thirst for the time being. "Good. Carla will show you where the bathroom is and your clothes. Ok?"

I just nodded as Jason exited the room. I looked up at Carla; she was smiling politely at me unlike her usual smirk. I looked at her weirdly until she spoke. "Well, the bathroom is over there." She pointed to a wooden door on the other side of the room. "And your clothes are in that closet." She said pointing to a big mirror on the left and with a wooden door on both sides of it.

I didn't notice it before when I was looking around. Carla interrupted my thoughts "There is a new toothbrush in there because you forgot yours at home." I just nodded, still confused. "Well, I'll come and get you when you're done"

She walked out, again. I sat there staring where Carla was standing just a moment ago. What is really going on?

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was in my pig printed pyjamas. My hair was sticking up in all directions. I felt my cheeks heating up, Jason saw me looking like a mess. I covered my face with my hands and screamed.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and Jason was there staring at me weirdly.

"I'm fine. Go away." I said pushing him out of the room playfully. I closed the door behind me.

I quickly walked to the 'closet'. I opened it and most of my clothes hung neatly from the hangers. Who did all this? I would never do such a thing. To all the vacations I've been to with my parents, I never unpacked my clothes let alone arrange them neatly.

I just shrugged my shoulders and pulled out blue jeans and a blue and pink blouse and other things that I needed. I walked towards the bathroom door.

When I walked in, I was shocked. It was a big room with white tiles and walls. An oval shaped bathtub waited on the left, a shower right next to it. A square mirror plastered on the right wall with a bench top underneath. There were a few drawers underneath the bench top.

A pink toothbrush, a tube of Colgate and a towel rested on the bench top. I guess that's what I had to use.

I placed the things I was holding on the little table that was on the right corner. I quickly brushed my teeth very anxious of the dinner.

I was still confused, how come I didn't remember anything that happened? The last thing I remembered was going to the club with Jason and meeting his friends. Speaking of his friends I hoped that Craig wasn't going to be at the dinner.

Yes, I still remember what he did. I don't think I'll be forgetting it anytime soon.

When I was finished I quickly wore the clothes. When I walked back to the room Carla was already waiting for me sitting on the bed. When she sensed my presence, she quickly stood up and smiled. What's going on seriously? She never smiled at me before.

I forced a smile back.

"Are you ready?" She asked quickly. I nodded. "Ok then, let's go."

I followed her out of the door. We weaved through a lot of hallways and passed a lot of doors that I gave up with trying to remember how I was going to go back to the room I woke up in.

After walking down a long flight of stairs we finally reached the dining room. A few people were seated on a long wooden table. Most of the faces there, I didn't recognize.

"Ah, you're here." Jason said walking towards me. He ushered me towards the table. "Kate these are friends."

I looked around expecting to see the creep, Craig, among the people, but fortunately no. I sighed with relief.

Unfortunately Brian, the yellow-eyed guy was there. Like before, he looked at me intensively, making me look away immediately.

Jason continued to introduce me to his other friends. They all looked quite scary. I reached for Jason's hand for comfort, but all I caught was air. Jason moved his hand away before I could hold it. I just ignored it as he led me to my seat. I felt every single pair of eyes following my every movement.

When we were all seated a man in a chef's uniform walked in pushing a tray with food on it I assumed. I could smell the sweet aroma of chicken from afar. I felt my mouth watering.

The man reached where I was sitting and smiled.

"Hello Miss." He said politely.

"Hello." I said unsure of what to say.

"What would you like to eat?" He didn't wait for me to reply. "Chicken, beef or pork, with your own choice of vegetables?"

"Um, chicken please." I said not caring for anything else in the world. All I wanted was food in my belly.

The man quickly placed a plate with chicken and vegetables in front of me. I whispered a quick thank you while picking up the folk and knife.

I started eating. I didn't realise I was this hungry until the juicy chicken landed on my tongue. For a second I forgot everything that was happening, the people in the room, the reason I was here.

Everything was forgotten.

"Slow down." Someone mumbled after a few minutes of me eating my food hungrily. I quickly looked up and met the yellow eyes coated by black eyeliner. Brian said it. Of course.

I looked at Jason; he was looking at me smiling. I looked around the table and noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. No plates were in front of them just glasses full, half empty of red liquid. Cranberry juice?

"How come you aren't eating?" I asked Jason wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Oh we already ate. " Jason replied.

I just nodded and went back to eating my food and everyone resumed talking to each other except one pair of yellow eyes that still stared at me. This made me seize eating. I quickly gulped the glass of water and cleared my throat.

"Are you finished?" Jason asked. I nodded. "Good because we are going to watch a movie."

"What movie?" I asked standing up just like everyone else.

"Twilight." Jason continued. "The girls suggested it."

I just nodded my head. I don't really like it and at the same time when I watch it I end up liking it. Tina always makes me watch it with her.

I followed Jason towards what looked like a living room.

When we entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the big screen TV on the wall. Black leather sofas were arranged in a half circle in front of the TV. Everyone settled on the sofas, Jason patted a spot next to him for me to sit. I smiled as I sat next to him. He clicked a button on the remote and the movie started.

Through the movie when the vampire boy Edward was showing Bella that he "sparkled" in the sun, I head one of Jason's friends, Zac, commenting. "That is not true! We don't sparkle in the sun."

Jason quickly hushed him. I saw him squeeze his lips between his thumb and pointing finger. More confusion filled my head. I decided to ignore it and watch the movie.

I didn't realise I fell asleep during the movie until I was awakened by Jason shaking me slightly. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"We are going to bed now." Jason said pulling me up with him.

I looked around, everyone was already gone.

"What's the time?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"One in the morning." Jason said guiding me towards the stairs.

"What is today's date?" I asked again.

"Twenty-sixth." Jason must have noticed my confusion because he said. "It's boxing day."

"Okay." I said, but another question popped in my mind. "So I slept through-out the day yesterday?" I asked confused.

"Pretty much."

"Okay." I said feeling my eyes becoming heavy.

"We are here." Jason said. I felt myself lying on the bed. I felt covers covering me. "Good night."

I hummed in reply and I was soon engrossed into a dreamless sleep.

**Hello. Sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner. I have been busy with school.**

**I know, it's a bit confusing as to what's happening in the story, but trust me everything will make sense soon.**

**Sorry for any grammar errors.**

**Please feel free to leave reviews and don't forget to share this story!**

**Thank you so much.**

**Faith xx**

**ps Thank you for reading my story!**


	13. 13 The portrait of Craig's father

**13. The portrait of Craig's father**

I woke up to birds chirping outside the window. I lifted the duvet from my body and walked towards the window. I slowly moved the curtains expecting to see my neighbour's house, but all I saw was trees, and more trees everywhere. I looked around the room and that is when I remembered that I wasn't at home.

"Good morning" Someone said behind me.

It was a dark-skinned lady dressed up in a white shirt and a long black flare skirt. She looked a little bit older than my mum with her white stripped braided hair tied up in a bun in the middle of her head. She was very pale. I almost believed that she was dead until I saw the pink colour forming on her cheeks.

"Hello." I said smiling a little.

"Master Cr—I mean, Master Jason asked me to come and wake you up." She said nervously clutching the cloths she had in her hands. She had a strong accent that I couldn't quite get where it was from.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm awake now." I said reaching for the duvet and sheets.

"No, no. You don't have to do that child." The lady said putting the cloths she was carrying on a chair that was next to the bed. "That's what I'm here for."

I watched her as she started on making the bed. "I'm Mary-Kate. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry child. I'm Joan." She said dusting something from the duvet. "I'm the house maid."

"How come I didn't see you last night?" I asked most certain that I have never seen her before.

"Oh, it's because it was my off day." She said looking at me weirdly. "You better get ready, because master is waiting downstairs for you."

I nodded and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Jason's family must be really rich to have a maid in the house.

Why does she keep on saying master though? That is so old school. I'm sure even Prince William isn't called 'master' by his maids or guards even.

When I got out of the bathroom, no one was there waiting for me like yesterday. So I decided to go down by myself.

I exited the room and started on the long hallway. Portraits of different faces hugged the wall. The first portrait I saw was nearest to my room. It was a picture of an old man and underneath 'Lucius Orfeo' 1790-1895' was written. This must be Jason's great great great grandfather or something like that because I'm pretty sure his last name isn't Orfeo.

I continued to the next one. It was a woman this time 'Jillian Orfeo 1800-1901' was written underneath the portrait. She had long dark hair and a radiant smile was plastered on her perfect, acne free face. She wore a green dress, a typical seventeen century dress; well that's what I presumed from only seeing the top half of the portrait.

Another portrait displayed a man, wearing black throughout. It was really hard to see if there were different layers of clothes in the painting. I looked up to his face; he was pale just like the other people from the portraits. This one had a caption at the bottom that said 'Lucas Orfeo 1830-1950'

Wow, these people lived a really long time and I've got to say, the detail of the painting is really well done.

I continued to the next one and it was of a person that looked familiar to someone I have seen before, I couldn't really put the pieces together to remember who it was. The man was dressed in a fancy black suit with a red tie on top of a black shirt. He had longish dark brown hair that was combed neatly to the back. Dark charcoal eyes glowered at me. I quickly looked down to read the handwriting at the bottom, 'Paul Orfeo 1963."

Wow, that's very weird. How come all these people have a different surname to Jason, even the one person that's still living.

Anyway, maybe he uses his mother's last name.

I looked back at the person's eyes. I have seen those eyes somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where.

"You know it's rude to stare."

I quickly turned my head to where the voice came from. Brian. A sense of insecurity flooded me.

"You scared me." I said clutching my chest with my right hand.

"People usually feel scared when they are caught doing something wrong." Brian said gazing into my eyes with his yellow ones.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything wrong." I said a little bit shaky. I turned my head towards the portrait. The charcoal eyes were staring back at me. I turned my head back towards Brian, again my heart nearly leapt out of my mouth.

Brian was standing relatively close to me. I moved back until I hit the wall. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets. His yellow cat-like eyes continued to bore into me.

"That's Craig's father." Brian said without opening his mouth.

I quickly looked at the portrait and then back at him.

How did he do that? And what is he talking about?

"The man you were staring at is Craig's father." He said again in my head.

I looked back at the portrait and back at him again. Am I hearing things?

I turned my head towards the portrait to look at it more. He was right; the man in the portrait _did _look like Craig. But what was a portrait of Craig's father doing in Jason's house. I looked back at Brian for an answer but before he could reply Jason came out from one of the doors nearby.

"Hey baby." He said smiling, but as soon as he noticed Brian standing in front of me, his smile faded. "Hi Brian."

Brian nodded his head and quickly met my eyes before disappearing down the hallway.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jason asked hugging my shoulders. I nodded in reply.

I walked down the stairs with him.

Jason was talking about what we were going to do today, but the words went through one ear and out the other.

* * *

"Mary-Kate." Jason said my name for the fifth time. "Are you ok?"

I quickly nodded my head.

"Good." Jason continued. "Because, my parents are coming home tonight and I want you to meet them."

"Ok." I said forcing a smile.

What was Craig's father's portrait doing in Jason's house? Maybe it's because they are good friends. But still, I'm really good friends with Tina and I don't have individual photos of anyone in her family, except pictures of me and her.

"I'm going to get a drink." Jason said walking out of the room.

All of Jason's friends, including me, were in the 'Activity room' as Jason called it. There were a few games in the room. The ones I took most note of were pool, a pinball machine, ping pong table and a smaller version of ten pin bowling in the corner, away from the other games.

I guess everyone was tired of playing them because we were all seated on the sofas doing nothing. Maybe I should go and ask Jason about the portrait, Brian was probably just messing with me.

I stood up from the sofa, "Don't." A voice said in my head.

I knew it was Brian. I turned my head towards him and he was looking at me. Don't what?

He doesn't want me to ask Jason? How does he know that's what I was thinking of doing?

I looked back at him again and he shook his head.

Should I trust him?

Jason walked back in holding soft drinks in his hands making me sit down on again. "Anyone want soda?" Jason asked everyone.

Zac was the first one to get up from the sofa to get a can. I watched as Jason handed the soft drinks to everyone but Brian refused. He turned his head towards me and walked out of the room. What was up with him?

Jason just ignored it. I guess he is always in those moods. Jason offered me a can of coke but I refused. "I'm going to get some water." I said to him standing up and heading towards the door.

I had to find out what was up with Brian. I started towards the kitchen, but I caught a glimpse of Brian's shoes going up the stairs. I quickly turned my direction towards the stairs. I ran, taking two steps at once, up the stairs. I was puffed when I reached the top of the stairs. I saw Brian disappearing in one of the rooms. I quickly ran towards the room and knocked on the wooden door while whispering Brian's name.

The door opened slightly. Blond hair and a pair of yellow eyes peeked through the opening.

"I have to ask you a question." I quickly said before he decided to close the door in my face.

"What do you want?" He asked firmly.

"Why did you stop me from asking Jason?" I asked.

He looked at me in the eyes for what felt like a long time before he replied. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do." I said looking at him with anger. Why is he lying?

"Actually all I'll say is you'll see tonight." And with that he closed the door in my face.

What was he talking about? I was about to knock on his door again when I heard Jason's voice calling my name from the stairs.

"I'm coming." I said running a little towards the stairs.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked meeting me at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, I was just— " I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jason cut me off.

"You got lost didn't you?" He said placing his hand on the small of my back.

I just nodded my head and let him guide me to my room, I guessed.

"My parents are nearly here and you've to dress nicely." He said smiling. "They have a thing for people dressing formally for dinner."

I nodded my head smiling at him a little. I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were darker than usual.

Oh well, maybe it's because of the darkness in the hallway.

When Jason opened the door, to what I presume was my room, I noticed a red dress on the bed. I walked towards it in awe. I could hear Jason chuckle.

"Is this for me?" I asked looking at Jason with a shocked expression.

"Yup." Jason said popping the 'P'.

I lifted the dress from the bed and examined it. It was a long dress that probably goes down to my ankles. There were a few diamond shaped gold specks glued around where the skirt bit and the top bit met. I couldn't and still can't even find words to describe how beautiful the dress was.

"Thank you Jason." I said holding the dress tightly against my chest.

"No problem. Oh don't forget to open the boxes over there." Jason said pointing at boxes on the other side of the bed.

I placed the dress on the bed and walked towards the boxes. The one on top was small. I quickly opened it and there was a pair of gold earrings and a matching necklace. Looking at these things I nearly cried, no one has ever bought something like this for me.

It looked very expensive.

I looked at Jason who was smiling satisfactory, with tears in my eyes. "Where did you get the money to buy all these?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Jason said walking towards me. "Open the other box."

I placed the small box on the bed and picked up the big one. I opened it and golden sparkly high heels stared back at me. I gasped and hugged Jason quickly.

"Thank you!" I said kissing him on the cheek. I felt him tense but I ignored it. I was so happy.

"You're welcome." Jason said looking away smiling. "I got someone to come and help you with make-up and everything else you need to prepare for tonight."

"Who?" I asked just when the door opened. An olive skinned woman walked into the room holding a big bag.

"Oh hello my dear." The woman said giving Jason a hug. I felt a pang of jealousy go through me. "Oh and this must be the beautiful lady." She walked towards me and gave me a quick hug.

"Hair needs straightening, oh legs needs a shave indeed, maybe a little bit of bronzer and blush and foundation." The woman whispered looking me up and down.

"I'll leave you to it." Jason said walking out.

I was now left with this woman I don't even know. She looked crazy if you asked me. How was she going to make me look pretty?

"Let's start shall we?" The woman said clapping her hands together.

She walked to the dresser and started pulling out a lot of little boxes and circles. Lots and lots of little bags, more combs and brushes of all kinds of sizes were being pulled out of the big bag. I gave up on trying to see what she was pulling out and sat on the bed.

I waited until she was finished. She turned to me and said "You need to take a shower first." She paused and turned around towards the dresser. She picked up a pink bottle and gave it to me. "Shower using this. Smells like roses." She sang the last part.

I walked to the bathroom and did what I was told.

* * *

After a lot of getting pampered, massaged, make up on my face. It was finally over. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing. I didn't even recognize myself. I looked like someone else. My eyes were coated with a light black eye shadow. My lips were a colour of light pink. I looked at my dress, it fitted me so well. It showed curves I never thought I had.

It was a one shoulder blood red dress. A red cloth flowed from my shoulder to my ankles making the dress like that of a goddess.

I twirled around before the mirror and smiled at myself. I could see the woman, who I found out that her name is Josephine, smiling at me victoriously.

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"You're welcome darling." She replied. "I'm sure Master Craig will be pleased."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused, but before she could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked opening the door a little.

"Are they here already?" I asked freaking out.

"Ye—wow. Mary-Kate, you look absolutely gorgeous." Jason said covering his mouth.

I could feel my chewarms warming up. He didn't look too bad himself. He was wearing a black suit and a red bow tie; I guess it was to match with my dress. His dark hair was combed to the right

"Come on." Jason said taking my hand. "Thank you Jossy."

"Anytime." Josephine said walking downstairs with us.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Jason let go from my hand and told me to wait for him while he walks Josephine out.

I nervously bit on my nails while waiting. I heard a sound of heels descending from the stairs. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. She was pale with dark hair that flowed past her shoulders. She wore a long black dress with a small lacy train. Black chains hugged her pale neck and hands. She was what you'd call a gothic goddess. She was absolutely beautiful.

I met her blue eccentric eyes and I could see her dark-red lips turning into a smile.

"You know darling it's rude to stare." The woman sang making me snap out of my thoughts. Her voice was beautiful, soft and velvety. I didn't know how to respond.

"I.." I stammered not knowing what to say.

Luckily she rescued me from my misery by saying. "You must be the girl my son was talking about."

Was I? I just stood there staring at her beautiful face until I heard Jason say. "Yes ma, she is the one."

"Well, it is wonderful to meet you my dear." She said smiling at me.

"Where is pa?" Jason asked.

"Oh he is just finishing something. He will be here any time soon." She paused. "Speaking of which, here he comes now."

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I looked up waiting to see what Jason's father looked like. Does he look like Jason?

He should because I already saw where he got his beautiful blue eyes from.

I turned my head towards Jason nervously.

"Good evening, my beautiful family." A deep voice said from my right.

How did he get here so quick?

"Hello pa." Jason said.

I slowly looked at the man Jason called pa. He was wearing a black suit just like Jason, but he wore a black bow tie. He was pale just like Jason's mother, but one tiny thing made me gasp.

I stared at the man before me with a shocked expression. No, it couldn't.

**O.O ohhh!**

**thank you so much for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**feel free to leave comments and don't forget to share.**

**sorry for any grammar errors.**

**faith xx**

**ps. I give a shout out to HeartGirl14 for the best review from chapter 12 **


End file.
